Samantha: The Half-Breed
by cateslikescats
Summary: Samantha Dalca is a half-breed who moves back to Beacon Hills for the first time since she was very young because she was asked to by her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't usually stop in town when I was near it, the woods were a familiar hunting ground for me but I never walked into town. A friend that I had kept in touch with after my parents murders though had told me that she needed my help and that it would take a while so I told my uncle that I was leaving and decided to take a more permanent home in Beacon Hills.

My uncle arranged everything for me so all I had to worry about was not getting lost in the town I hadn't been in since I was nine, not since I hid under a bed and watched my parents be beheaded and then lit on fire. My mother being human but a witch, cast a spell before our house was intruded that protected me from the fire. I remember every gruesome detail of my parent's deaths but not so much as to what happened afterwards. I remember a man though, who I believe was part of the police force and that is the man that found me in the ashes of what was once my home. It was getting close to the time that she had told me to meet her so I slipped on a red, plaid button-up shirt and tucked it into a black pencil skirt; I slid on a pair of black flats and then grabbed my keys and helmet.

I pushed back my dark brown hair and slid my black helmet on over my head. I slid my leg over the side of my bike which was a black 2010 American Lifan LF200 (iii), courtesy of my uncle. I started the engine and began towards where my friend had told me to meet with her. I pulled up near a building, I texted her and announced my arrival, I almost immediately got a response telling me to walk in the door and down the large staircase. I opened the door and then began down the wide steps and then I saw her and I was breath taken, she wasn't the little blonde girl that I remember. She began to approach me and then pulled me into a hug.

"Sammy, I've missed you." She whispered.

"I've missed you too, Erica." I smiled back, that's when the smell hit me.

I jolted back about five feet and looked at her for a minute.

"You, you're a werewolf?" I asked, flustered.

"Yeah, happened a few weeks ago." Erica replied and that's when I noticed the other people in the room that were all staring at me.

"This is why you called me here? To tell me?" I asked.

"No, I called you here because I- we need your help. Sammy, please." Erica said.

"Why do you need my help?" I asked. "You know I'm only a Dhampir."

"Because we need all the help that we can get." A male who seemed to be slightly older than us, said from a few feet away.

"Derek Hale." He stated and then my eyes widened.

"Cora's brother?" I asked and then it was his turn to have wide eyes.

"How do you-." He started to ask.

"We used to play when I was younger, before I left. Our parents had an alliance." I said. "How is she?"

"She's dead; my family was burned to death by the Argents." Derek replied and I froze.

"Really? Mine too." I said, gritting my teeth. I took a deep breath. "So, what do you need my help for?"

"There's a Kanima, here in Beacon Hills. Erica mentioned you and I told her to ask for your help because the only other person that we know that can help is pretty hesitant." Derek said, crossing his arms.

"Kanima as in the South American shape-shifter, a werejaguar?" I asked.

"More like a walking snake." I heard a voice pipe up from the other side of the room. I looked over to see a muscular African American male and a lanky, white male standing next to one another. "I'm Isaac and this is Boyd."

"Pleasure, I am Samantha. So, you want my help why? As I already stated, I am only Dhampir." I said, exhaling sharply and crossing my arms.

"While you're only a Dhampir, you're the daughter of the strongest couple that my mother ever spoke to me of, Griffin and Valentina Dalca. While there are a number of advantages and disadvantages, you do have power." Derek stated.

"Fine, I suppose I can help. For Erica of course" I said.

Derek gritted his teeth but nodded as Erica smiled at me.

(Time Skip)

Erica had told me to wait outside of the school until she called for me; I heard a sharp whistle and walked towards the sound but then I heard someone crying and walked over to a car. A beautiful strawberry blonde girl was crying in her car. I tapped on the window, she looked at me and her eyes widened. She rolled her window down just a little so we could hear each other.

"What do you want?" She asked, in an attitude that was too snotty for me.

"Just wanted to see if you were alright, I heard crying and a girl as beautiful as you shouldn't be crying." I said, smiling at her.

"Thank you." She said, her cheeks turning a slight pink.

I heard glass breaking near-by and decided it was time to cut our conversation short. I leaned my face down and looked her in the eyes, compelling her.

"You're going to turn on your car and go home, have some hot cocoa or tea and cry out all your tears and feel better. You'll remember that I introduced myself, my name is Samantha Dalca and that I suggested a hot drink and told you to have a good night then got on my motorcycle and left. Do you understand?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm going to go home and drink something hot, thanks so much for your advice." The girl smiled at me.

I smiled back at her and I trailed off in search of Erica. I entered the area that I heard the glass break, an indoor pool area. I saw Erica on the ground and then splashing. I walked towards the pool and saw a boy holding up Derek.

"Get out of here, Samantha." Derek said, straining.

I heard a hiss and turned. I was looking into the eyes of the thing Derek had told me about, the Kanima.

"Her neck." The boy holding Derek said then he yelled. "Get out of here!"

I heard another hiss and decided to get Erica out and come back for them. I ran to Erica, picked her up over my shoulder and ran to Derek's car and then back to the pool. I got there in time to see the Kanima break out through a ceiling window. I felt a hand on my shoulder; I turned and sunk my fingers into someone's chest, ready to pull their heart out. It was another boy.

"Samantha! It's fine. He's okay." Derek yelled, sitting up.

I let the boy go and he coughed.

"So, what the hell are you? Because you're not a werewolf." The boy that had been holding Derek up asked.

"I'm a Dhampir. Do you know what that is? I can smell you, you're human. But, this one…" I said, turning towards the other boy and smiled. "He's a werewolf."

"What's a Dhampir?" The boy who almost had his heart torn out asked.

"Half-vampire, half-human." Derek said.

The two boys, whose names I still didn't know, looked at one another with wide eyes.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you. I only started to attack because you sneaked up." I pouted then turned to the boy who held Derek up and smiled sweetly. "Though, I'd like to get a taste of you because you smell delicious."

The boy turned bright red and looked away from me.

"Samantha, don't." Derek said.

"Listen here, you sour little wolf boy, I'll do whatever I like and whenever I like. Since I'm a Dhampir, you don't know what will kill me and don't think it's your little werewolf venom either. Are you going to introduce me to your little friends or not?" I asked, glaring at him.

"This is Stiles and Scott." Derek said, folding his arms and looking away from me.

"Pleasure, my name is Samantha Dalca." I smiled at them. "Sorry about your chest, should heal soon though since my fingers weren't that deep."

"Where are you from?" Scott asked.

"Oh, the accent. Originally, I am from Blackwood, it's a town in the South Wales Valleys. My family relocated here and then after my parents died, I moved in with my uncle who lives in New York." I replied.

"And, you came back here for?" Stiles asked.

"I came back because a dear old friend asked me to come help them." I replied.

"You came back here because Derek asked for your help?" Stiles asked.

"No, I came back because Erica asked for my help. I had relations to Derek's sister but today is my first time ever actually meeting him." I replied. "Speaking of which, I should probably go see how she's doing."

I turned and walked towards Derek's car where Erica was sitting; I got in the back and sat down next to her.

"So, that venom worn off yet?" I asked.

"Just about, I can't feel my ankles or feet yet." Erica replied, a little sourly.

"Don't be in such a foul mood, you aren't dead." I said.

Derek got in the driver's seat, looking more pissed off than he had that night. He started the car and turned to me, eyeing me to get out of his car. I said goodbye to Erica and went to my bike, I started it up and took off.


	2. Chapter 2

It was my first day and I was up before my alarm clock. I really adored school and was excited to finally be back in one. I was so excited that I'd already drank three blood bags that morning. I had just got out of the shower, had put on a matching set of black lace panties and bra, I was brushing my teeth when I heard a knock at the door. I spit out the toothpaste and rinsed out my mouth then walked to the door. I opened it to see Isaac and Erica, who both turned as red as my couch was.

"Sammy, who the hell opens the door like that?" Erica shrieked.

"Someone who wasn't dressed, come in and wait." I said, pointing to my couch.

They walked inside; I shut the door behind them and walked towards my room. I slid on a black knit-dress with pink rose print on it; I slid my feet into a pair of black pumps. I did my makeup to match and parted my hair down the middle. I grabbed my leather jacket and slid my arms into it then grabbed my bike keys. I walked out the door, pulled my hair out from underneath my jacket and went to the living room. Isaac sat on the couch while Erica stood; she looked me over and smirked. I walked outside and locked the door behind me; Derek's car was sitting outside. I groaned and Isaac chuckled. They briefed me on the plan and then parted ways.

(Time Skip)

I walked into Chemistry and saw the boys from the previous night sit down quickly next to the girl that I had compelled. I saw Erica and Isaac, who both looked bothered. I came to the quick realization that this girl was Lydia. I walked over to them.

"Hello, Stiles, Scott. I'm going to sit with Lydia, don't worry about me though." I said, compelling them.

They both stood and walked over to a different seat. I sat down next to Lydia and she smiled at me.

"Good morning, Lydia. Feeling better?" I asked.

"Much better, I really appreciated your advice." She replied.

"Look, Lydia, try your hardest to not sit near Isaac or Erica. I'm sure your friends will explain to you later why. Okay?" I asked.

She nodded, slowly. The teacher came in; he had introduced himself when I walked around earlier for signatures from my teachers. We began being paired off and began an experiment. I was quite pleased when Stiles sat down next to me.

"If you hurt her, I'm going to find that stupid tree and make a stake out of it, and shove it through your heart." Stiles whispered.

"Oh." I purred. "The smart one, are you? I wonder how long it took you to find that out. I don't plan on hurting her, she's quite cute. I've even been trying to persuade Derek into not killing her but since he's an Alpha, it's a little harder to compel him than it is say you or Scott."

"Compelling? As in mind control? Have you done that?" Stiles asked, his eyes widening.

"I've only done it once to you two. A few minutes ago actually, I had to have you move so I could talk to Lydia to compel her to attempt her hardest to stay away from Erica and Isaac." I said, taking what he was holding and correcting it for him.

"Thank you." Stiles whispered, his cheeks flushing.

Harris hit the bell for us to change partners. A brown haired girl named Allison sat down next to me. She smelled like Scott to a certain extent. The rest of class went on and then I noticed Isaac sit down next to Lydia. I puffed my cheeks full of air and sighed. I watched Isaac hand Lydia the crystal to eat that had formed.

"Lydia!" Scott yelled, standing up.

"What?" Lydia demanded.

Scott looked around and sat back down.

"Nothing." He replied.

Lydia then took a bite of the crystal and nothing happened. I looked out the window only to see Derek standing in front of his car.

(Time Skip)

I walked down the hallway when someone grabbed my shoulder; it was the girl from earlier.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Is there any way you can help us out?" Allison asked me.

"I suppose I could." I grinned.

(Time Skip)

I followed Stiles' in his Jeep to a house; I pulled up behind him and parked. I pulled my helmet off and shook my head. I walked over to them as Lydia was getting out of the Jeep. They hurried into the house and Stiles bolted the door, claiming there was a murder. Lydia followed a blond haired boy up the stairs to talk and I walked around the house to assure everything was locked.

"Guys, they're here." Allison said.

I walked to the front door and looked outside, Stiles looked out from behind me and Allison looked out the other window.

"I think I have to call my Dad." Allison said.

"No." I told her. "I promise that I'll make sure nothing happens."

"Lilith, it's four against one here. The rest of us are just humans. Allison had her crossbow but I don't know if just you two can protect us." Stiles said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I turn to him and let my eyes flash to black for a moment. His eyes widened and he removed his hand.

"I think Allison should just shoot one of them. They think we aren't going to fight but if we try, I bet they'll just run off." Stiles said.

"Which one?" Allison asked.

"Derek, shoot him. Preferably in the head." Stiles replied.

"If Scott was able to catch an arrow, Derek defiantly can." Allison said.

"Then shoot one of the other three." Stiles told her.

"You mean two?" Allison asked.

"No, I mean three." Stiles said, and then hovered over me to look back outside. "Where the hell is Isaac?"

I turned just in time to watch Isaac knock Allison on the ground and throw Stiles across the room. I walked in between him and Stiles. I placed my hands on his arms and looked him in the eyes.

"Isaac, stop. You're going to pass out and all you'll remember is being hit over the head by something. Do you understand?" I asked.

"Yes, I understand." Isaac replied.

I punched him in the head and watched as he fell to the ground. Scott appeared directly next to Isaac's fallen body and he looked at me, his eyes flashing yellow. I held up my hands and let my eyes flash at him, the entirety of my eye turning black. His mouth opened like he wanted to say something but I spoke instead.

"I'm here to help you. I love Erica, she is my best friend but I don't want to see a girl who may or may not be a Kanima to be murdered because of my friend's incompetent Alpha." I said, looking at his stomach rather than in his eyes so he would know I wasn't compelling him.

Allison dragged Erica down the stairs as I finished my sentence. I went to her, picking her up over my shoulder then picking Isaac up over my other shoulder. I took them outside, I saw Derek's eyes widen upon seeing me. I handed Erica off to Boyd and told him I'd bring Isaac in a moment.

"So, you're teaming up with them now?" Derek asked, crossing his arms.

"Derek, don't act so hurt." I pouted. "I'm not on anyone's team, I just don't want to see an innocent be killed."

"How do you know she's an innocent?" Derek demanded.

"Because I just do, Derek. Trust me." I said, readjusting Isaac because he wasn't exactly the easiest person to carry considering that I'm only 5'2.

Scott, Stiles and Allison walked out on to the porch.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me Scott, you're not an omega. You're already an Alpha of your own pack. But, you know you can't beat me." Derek smiled.

"I can hold you off until the cops get here." Scott replied.

I saw Derek's smile drop as the sound on police sirens got closer. Then I heard a hiss, I looked up to see the Kanima crawling on Scott's roof, it turned to hiss at us.

"Get them out of here." Derek told me, throwing me his keys.

Then Lydia marched outside, looking pretty angry.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" She demanded.

I smirked at Derek and took off towards Boyd.


	3. Chapter 3

I put Isaac in the back with Erica. Boyd slid into the passenger's seat and I started the car. I took them to Derek's hide-out. Isaac had woken up by then and Erica almost had feeling back in her body when we arrived. I gave Boyd the keys and helped Erica out of the car, which she slightly protested to.

"I thought we were friends, Sammy." She whimpered.

"Don't pull that crap, Erica. I know that your connection to your Alpha is too strong for me to come first or even for thinking clearly to come first. How were you sure that Derek's logic was not flawed? How were you sure that just because the Kanima appears to be snake-like that it's poison doesn't affect itself? How were you sure that Lydia was not an innocent? All on the word and the word alone of your Alpha, Erica, that is all you were going on." I said, looking at her. "Now, are you going to let me help you down there or are you going to sit here until Derek comes back?

She pouted but uncrossed her arms and reached for me. I pulled her into my arms and picked her up, kicking the door shut behind me. I took her down the stairs and sat her in a chair nearby. I walked to Isaac who was holding his head, I knew I'd hit him hard but I didn't think it was too terribly hard. I put my hands over his, which caused him to jump back at. I smiled and pushed back some of his curly hair and looked at where I'd hit him.

"This will bruise over but I can help with the pain, is that okay?" I asked.

He hesitated but slowly nodded. I let go of him and kneeled to look him directly in the eyes.

"Your head doesn't hurt, it's just a little bruise and it'll be gone soon." I told him.

"My head doesn't hurt, it's just a little bruise." He replied.

I smiled and went back to Erica, who was still pouting.

"Well, I take it that you've taken what I said into consideration." I said, pulling my hair all over one shoulder.

She nodded but didn't look at me.

"I know that your Alpha is very important to you, Erica. Just don't let that control every move that you make, you're still your own person even though you're a part of this pack." I said, patting her shoulder. "I have to leave, I'll see you later."

"Thanks." I heard her whisper.

I smirked as I walked upstairs. I remembered then that I'd abandoned my bike which left me to running. I ran back to the house and got my bike. I decided I call Allison before doing anything else. I called and it rang and rang until she finally picked up. She said that she had dropped Lydia off at home and that she was going home, that Scott and Stiles had gone to find the Kanima and that Derek had too. I hung up and decided to look for Stiles and Scott, hoping Derek would be with them. I tuned in and listened to everything with-in a mile radius of me. A police car went by, the radio saying something about a club and an incident. I figured I'd start there.

I arrived and saw Stiles' Jeep parked off to the side. I saw him talking to someone, the sheriff. I walked over to him after parking.

"Sama-" Stiles started to say.

"You didn't see us, we weren't here." I said, compelling the sheriff.

"None of you were here, I didn't see you." The sheriff replied back to me then turned and walked back towards his patrol car.

"Did you just compel my dad?" Stiles asked.

"Didn't know he was your Dad but I figured that compelling the sheriff to forget that he saw you would help you out. Plus I didn't exactly want him to see me." I replied.

"Well, thanks but I've gotta go." Stiles said, pointing at his Jeep. I now saw Scott in the passenger's seat.

"Let me come with you." I smiled.

"You're not compelling me, are you?" Stiles asked.

"Could you be asking me that if I was compelling you?" I asked. "Look, I don't want to compel you. The only time I compel people is if it's beneficial to the people that I like. I like you, that's why I compelled your father just a moment ago. I like Isaac, it's why I compelled him to forget that I knock him over the head to protect you guys and Lydia and it's why I had her forget the sound of glass shattering and got her to go home and feel better. I rarely compel people to get my way."

"Then, come on." He said, smiling a little at me.

(Time Skip)

Allison met up with us in the woods, Scott had arrived shortly beforehand and carefully put Jackson into the containment van. I'd been briefed on who he was on the drive to the woods with Stiles. They locked him up and decided that Allison and Scott would keep watch that night. Stiles drove me back to where my bike was parked.

"Thanks for your help." Stiles said as we pulled up next to my bike.

"Give me your phone." I said.

He handed me his phone pretty quickly. I typed in my number, hit dial and then hung up.

"There, you have my number. If you need anything at all, then call or text me. Doesn't matter what time. I'm going to go now because I'm hungry and you still smell great." I smirked at him, while his cheeks flushed under the lighting of the street lamps. I climbed out of his Jeep, got on my bike and headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

Allison woke me up when she texted me, she was saying something about Scott and Stiles had a restraining order against them from Jackson. I sighed and rolled out of bed. Going to my fridge and then emptying a blood bag into a cup. I chugged it down then went to my room and pulled on a black tank-top dress, I slid into it and grabbed a dark green cardigan slipping my arms through it. I grabbed a pair of pumps that were the same deep green as my cardigan and slid my feet into them. I brushed my teeth and then sat in-front of my vanity and applied my makeup as well as did my hair.

I was ready and decided that it was time to leave. I opened the door to see Derek standing in front of it.

"What do you want, Derek?" I asked.

"I want to know why you're trying to break Erica's alliance to me." Derek growled, pressing me against my door with his arm.

I grabbed his hand and smiled then bent his hand back, breaking bone. He went on his knees.

"Listen here wolf boy, I was friends with Erica long before you even knew of her existence so don't you whine to me. Try to bother me again and I'll break a lot more than your wrist." I said then released him.

I walked downstairs to my bike and then headed towards school.

(Time Skip)

I heard a variety of crashes as I walked by the locker room then I was thrown to the ground by Scott being thrown into me. I quickly had arms around my waist, lifting me up to standing level. I turned to see Stiles had been to one to pull me off the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" Harris demanded walking down the hall. "All of you, detention. Three o'clock."

(Time Skip)

I walked into the library and sat down across from Erica. She looked away from me. Jackson whined about having a restraining order so Harris moved Stiles and Scott to a different table. Jackson got up about ten minutes later and walked out; Harris followed him and told us not to leave our seats.

The second that he left, Stiles and Scott came over and sat down with Erica and me again.

"I thought you two were supposed to be best friends." Stiles said, sensing the tension.

"Yeah, well, a best friend wouldn't break their best friend's Alpha's wrist." Erica huffed out.

"You broke Derek's wrist?" Scott and Stiles asked in unison.

"He harassed me, I broke his wrist. He knew there was a chance he would get hurt and he took it anyways just to bother me." I snapped back. "Get on with what you want."

I saw Stiles and Scott slightly retract away from me which made me feel bad. I was hungry and Erica was pissing me off.

"Stiles says that you know how Jackson's parents died." Scott sad to Erica.

"Maybe." Erica said.

"Talk." Scott replied.

"It was a car accident. My Dad was the insurance investigator and every time he sees Jackson driving by in his Porsche he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he turns eighteen." Erica said.

"So not only is Jackson rich now but he's getting even richer at eighteen?" Stiles asked.

"Yup." Erica smiled.

"There is something deeply wrong with that." Stiles said.

"I can try to find the insurance report in my Dad's inbox. He keeps everything. " Erica said, opening her laptop.

I turned around to keep an eye on Jackson because he had finally come back and looked like he was freaking out. Harris stood up and told us that we could leave when we were done with the re-shelving of the library books. I stood up and was at the end of an aisle re-shelving books when I heard glass shatter and books fall then I heard Stiles yell for Scott. I saw him holding Erica and if my heart was beating, it would have stopped right then because she was on the ground. I ran to them, she was having a seizure. She had told me that she stopped having them when she was turned. I laid her on her side and then the smell hit me, blood. Someone was bleeding, my eyes turned and my fangs unhinged.

Stiles stared at me, his mouth slightly open. I picked up Erica and grabbed his arm, pulling him along with me. Scott followed behind us. I had Scott put Erica into Stiles' Jeep and I took a deep breath, pulling myself under control then climbed in the back with her until we got to Derek's. I carried her inside and down the stairs.

"Derek!" I screamed.

He walked out and saw me carrying her. He stopped for a moment then ran over to me and took her. We all got down on the ground. Stiles held her front half up so she wouldn't be completely on the ground.

"Is she dying?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." Derek replied, he grabbed Erica's arm. "This is going to hurt."

Derek twisted her arm and I heard the bones snap while she screamed and thrashed.

"You broke her arm?" Stiles yelled.

"It'll trigger the healing process." Derek replied.

He crushed her arm until blood started to pour from it. She continued to scream and move and then finally stopped screaming, she looked over and up at Stiles.

"Stiles, you make a good Batman." She said before passing out, panting still.

I walked out of the room, taking short breaths to try to control myself. Even werewolf blood was now appealing to me; I was much hungrier than I thought. I smelled a familiar scent and turned to see Stiles standing behind me.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked.

"I need to get out of here." I said, attempting to walk past him.

He grabbed my arm and I turned towards him.

"Yes, Stiles. I'll be fine. I'm just hungry, so if you'd please let me go because every time that I'm hungry and around you it only makes me want to drink from you more. I just need to get home and then it'll be fine." I explained, my voice trembling.

`Let me take you home, you shouldn't be out like this." Stiles said, tightening his grip on my arm.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." I said.

"I'd rather you attack me than some innocent bystander." Stiles said.

Stiles dragged me out to his Jeep after explaining to Scott that he was taking me home. He ended up at my house with no directions; turns out being the sheriff's son was handy. He leaned across me to open the door for me and I held my breath. He leaned back over.

"Thank you, Stiles. I'll see you tomorrow." I said then ran up to my apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

I had gotten in last night and drained down five blood bags. I was getting ready for the rave we had to go to because they thought that would Jackson would be there. I brushed through my long hair and closed my eyes for a moment then the smell of dusty sunlight coming from the sunset and the earl grey that was boiling in my kitchen hit me and all I could think about was the night before then I suddenly didn't know what to do with my hands. My brush fell to the ground, I sighed and picked it up the finished brushing my hair. I pulled on a black leather mini-skirt, tucked in a white tank top then pulled my arms through my leather jacket. I put on a pair of black combat boots.

I sighed as I picked up my keys; if I had a flower for every time I had thought about Stiles since last night then I would be able to walk in a garden forever. I went downstairs and started up my bike, slid my helmet on over my head, checked over the directions to the vet's office and drove towards it.

I pulled up, parked and went inside. I started to walk towards the back where I heard voices but I was stopped by something, I looked down to see mountain ash spread across the ground.

"McCall." I sang out so my voice would echo to the back room.

A man in a lab coat walked out from the back room and looked at me. I saw his eyes widen and heard his heart beat slow.

"Samantha." He smiled at me.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"Deaton, I was friends with your mother." He replied, opening the door and pushing aside the mountain for me.

"Thank you." I said, following him to the back room.

I stood next to Scott and Deaton held up the small bottle.

"Ketamine?" Scott asked.

"It's the same stuff we use on the dogs, just a higher dosage." He explained, setting it back down. "If you can get close enough to Jackson, that'll slow him down enough to buy you some time."

He turned around and got a bottle of what looked like mountain tree ashes.

"This is what you'll use to create the barrier. This part is for you Stiles, only you." Deaton explained.

"That sounds like a lot of pressure, could you possibly find a less pressure filled task for me?" Stiles asked, taking the bottle in his hand.

"It's from the mountain ash tree, which is believed by many cultures to protect against the supernatural. This office is lined with ash wood, making it difficult for someone like Scott or Samantha to cause me any trouble." Deaton smiled.

"Okay, so what? I just sprinkle this around the whole building and then Jackson and whoevers controlling him can't cross it?" Stiles asked.

"They'll be trapped." Deaton nodded.

"That doesn't sound too hard." Scott said.

"That's not all there is, think of it like gunpowder. It's just powder until a spark ignites it. You need to be that spark, Stiles." Deaton said.

"If you mean light myself on fire, I don't think I'm up for that." Stiles replied and I stifled a laugh.

"Let me try a different analogy, I used to golf. I learned that the best golfers never swing before first imagining where they want the ball to go. They see it in their mind and their mind takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your will can accomplish." Deaton said.

"Force of will." Stiles nodded.

"If this is going to work, Stiles, you have to believe it." Deaton said, raising his hands from the table.

We left and I decided to take my bike in case anything happened. I pulled up and went inside. There was a massive amount of people and they were all bouncing to the beat of the music. I saw Erica and Isaac, they made their way to me. Isaac continued past me and walked towards Scott to get the Ketamine. I pulled Erica towards me.

"Be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." I said into her ear.

I walked towards Scott and Isaac. Isaac turned to walk back to Erica and bumped into me. He stepped back then leaned down to me and told me to be careful. I always forgot how much taller he was that me. Scott walked up to me and told me to go back outside, keep a watch on Stiles and stay inside of the mountain ash circle. I walked outside and walked around the building until I found Stiles as he was walking around the building. I kept my distance and followed him until he stopped suddenly and started to freak out and called Scott. I started to walk towards him when he started to move again and he completed the circle. I walked to him and he was grinning. He walked over the circle and towards me; we went back inside and split up. I went to search for Scott. I saw Allison instead; she looked upset and went into the bathroom. I saw a kid that was in a few of my classes, the kid who bled that day in the library. I walked over to him and smiled.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked me.

"Partying, you?" I asked.

"Well, I was on a date but I think I messed it up." He said, his smile faltering.

"I'm sure that it'll turn around." I winked at him. "I'm looking for someone so I'll catch you later."

I headed off, trying to find Scott. I tried to smell him out but with werewolves, it was harder because they all smelled the same to me. I ended up back outside and with Erica and Isaac rather than with Scott. Derek and Stiles were standing on the other side of the line and then I heard a howl, the more in pain howl from a werewolf that I'd ever heard. My eyes met Derek's and it was clear that he too had heard it.

"Stiles, break it." Derek said.

"What? No way." Stiles replied.

"Scott's dying!" Derek yelled.

"Stiles, break it." I said, looking at him in the eyes, compelling him.

Stiles leaned down automatically and opened the circle. I was faster than Derek but it was harder for me to sniff out Scott so I followed behind him. He pushed a door open and he attacked a woman. I grabbed Scott and started to pull him out of the room, the smell of Wolfsbane hitting me. Derek bit the woman and she ran from the room, shoving Scott and I aside. I readjusted and then Derek came next to me and took Scott on the other side. We took him outside where we met up with the others. Stiles took Derek and Scott back to Deaton's, Erica went with them because she wanted to stay near Derek. I took Isaac back to Derek's. I drove while he kept his arms wrapped around my stomach. I decided to let him wear the helmet and I pulled my hair into a high bun to keep my hair from getting in his face. I pulled up and came to a stop. He let go of me, his fingers dragging across my stomach and sides as he did. He slid the helmet off his head and handed it to me.

"Thanks for the ride." Isaac said.

"It's not a problem." I smiled at him, pulling my hair down. "I'll probably see you tomorrow. Make sure Erica's okay for me and Boyd too. I'll tell you guys what I can about Scott."

"Thanks and I'll do that." Isaac said, walking towards the doors and waving at me.

I started up my bike and went home.


	6. Chapter 6

Lydia asked me to come to her party earlier that day, she told me that she had to invite me since I was new and didn't know that everyone knew about the party. I agreed and smiled, she told me to meet her at her house so she could give me my dress. I looked at her puzzled.

"You bought me a dress?" I asked.

"Of course I did. I bought Allison one too." She smiled. "I have to go, I'll see you later.

I watched her walk off and stared at her as she did. She was absolutely precious and I adored her. I was glad to have another friend. It was the first time since I was nine that I'd had any friends other than Erica and Cora. I went to my classes and then finally the day was over. I saw Stiles and Scott about to leave the school. I walked up to Scott and pulled him into a hug.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked, his face pressed up against my chest.

"Hugging you, figured you needed it after last night. Your girlfriend going on a date with a dude and you almost dying seems like a bad time." I replied, letting him go.

"Well, thanks." He said, his cheeks flushing a little.

"No problem, are you two going to Lydia's?" I asked.

"Yeah, we are." Stiles replied.

"I'll see you there." I smiled and left.

I got on my bike and went home to shower before going to Lydia's house. After about two hours, I showed up at Lydia's house in a tank-top, pretty short athletic shorts and a light jacket. But not before I went to the gas station to get ice for the party. I ran into Stiles as I was walking out, checking the size of the ice. I looked up at him and felt my entire face turn bright red; I usually didn't let people I know see me without makeup or in basically my pajamas.

"What's wrong? Do you have a fever?" Stiles asked, putting a hand on my head.

"Uh, no. I'm fine. I'll see you in a few hours." I said, rushing past him.

I paid then went to Lydia's. She led me to the kitchen, putting ice in the freezer then she took me upstairs where Allison was putting her makeup on.

"You don't have much time? Think you can get ready?" Allison asked.

"I'm pretty proficient under stress so yes." I grinned back.

Lydia walked up to me, holding a shiny golden piece of clothing in her hands. She held it up and smiled at me. I stripped off my clothes and pulled it on, pleased that I'd decided on a white lace bra and panties. It was long sleeved and swooped in the back to showcase my entire back down to about five inches above my ass and it stopped mid-thigh. I turned in a circle so Lydia and Allison could see. Lydia grinned; I knew she was thinking about how superior she was at picking clothing out. Allison smiled and patted the seat where she had been sitting so I could do my makeup.

I did a quick smoky eye with shades of cream, gold and brown. I stretched out my eyelid and did a thin line of black eyeliner on my lid then swept mascara on my upper and lower lashes. I rolled some chapstick over my lips, lined them with a subtle pink lip liner then spread the same color of lipstick over my lips. I parted my hair to the far side, braided it into two pigtails then tied them together with an invisible elastic at the end the rolled them towards my head, using bobbing pins to hold the updo together. I stood up and looked at them.

"I'm impressed that you could do your makeup so quickly." Lydia said.

"Well, I don't break out and don't have dark circles under my eyes so I'm not too worried about any type of cover up." I said. "Does this look okay?"

"Yes." Allison and Lydia said in unison.

Then the doorbell rang, Lydia smiled and slid on her shoes.

"Both of you put your shoes on then come join the party." She smiled then winked at us. "I have tons so pick your poison."

Allison had already picked her pair and then stood behind me, looking at the rack of shoes for a pair that would go with my dress. She noticed a pair of dark brown booties and pointed at them. I smiled then took them off the rack and slid them on. Surprisingly, we all had the same size feet. She said she was going to go ahead and go downstairs. I nodded and finished tightening the booties on my feet. I stood up and walked downstairs. I walked out on to the patio and saw Lydia standing alone next to a table. I start to walk towards her when I saw Scott. I walked towards him and smiled.

"You look great." Scott said.

"Thanks, you too." I smiled. "Is Sti-"

"Scott, who are you talking to?" Stiles asked from behind me. He walked around me and leaned near Scott, still not looking at me then attempted to whisper. "Because she's pretty cu-"

Stiles stopped when he turned around to see the face of the person he was talking about. I saw his eyes go wide and his cheeks turn different shades of red. He stammered for a moment before I held up my hand.

"I didn't hear anything." I said then walked off to see if anyone else had shown up.

I sat down and grabbed a cup of the drink Lydia had made and I gulped it down, not really tasting it at all. I saw a ton of people come inside. I swallowed down four more of the drink in a hurry to be friendlier and then I stood up and the drinks hit me. It was an odd sensation, I don't remember being able to get drunk. I went to check my makeup before more people showed up and I as I walked upstairs, I heard crying.

I followed the sound until I came to a room that I hadn't been in, I opened the door, the crying was louder than ever and it sounded so familiar. I heard the sound of me stepping in something. I turned the lights on and looked down to see blood on the carpet. My eyes followed the blood back to two bodies that didn't have heads attached to them; I walked towards them and then crying got louder and louder. The crying was coming from under the bed, I raised the covers to look under and I saw a girl, she was sobbing.

"Who are you? What's wrong?" I asked.

The girl point behind me, I turned to see the bodies standing upright in front of me but this time, their heads were attached.

"Mother. Father." I stammered out.

"This is your fault." My mother said.

"It's your fault that we're dead." My father said.

"I should have let you burn with us." My mother said.

"You were always a burden. You are the reason that I had to create this family." My father said.

"You led them to the house; it's all your fault." My mother said.

"No, it's not my fault." I managed to get out.

"Yes, it is. You thought they were just travelers, people who were lost and needed help. It's all your fault." My mother said.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned.

"Hey, are you okay?" Matt asked me.

"Oh, uh, yeah." I said.

"You sure? You look scared and upset." Matt replied.

"I'm fine, I'm just drunk and need to find someone." I said.

"Be careful, Sammy. You're beautiful but you're even more beautiful tonight and some creep might try to bother you." Matt said, grinning.

"Uh, okay. Thanks." I said, still in shock but also weirded out.

I got to the stairs and took a deep breath before attempting to walk down them. I grabbed the handrail and followed it down, someone catching me each time I tripped. I walked over to the punch bowl for another drink. I noticed there were flower petals in it. I picked it up and drank it slowly this time, there was Wolfsbane in it. I had to find someone.

I finally found Scott who looked like he was freaking out.

"Scott!" I yelled.

He turned to me and let out a sigh of relief. I finally got close to him and leaned closer to him.

"There is Wolfsbane in the punch, Scott." I whispered.

He pulled back and looked at me, eyes wide. I nodded.

"Go find Allison, I have to find Stiles." I said.

I walked outside and found Stiles sitting next to a part of the pool. I got on my knees in front of him.

"Samantha." Stiles said, drawing out the a's in my name.

"Hello, Stiles." I smiled.

"You know, gold suits you. You should wear it more often. Your back looks great in that." Stiles said, pointing at me.

"Thank you. Did anything weird happen to you tonight?" I asked.

"I thought my Dad was here and he was yelling at me and throwing things." Stiles said, the brightness draining from his eyes. "But, it turns out I was just seeing things."

"Are you okay?" I asked, taking his hand.

"I'm better now that you're here." He replied, lacing his fingers through mine.

"You shouldn't say or do that, Stilinski." I said, quietly.

"Why not? I mean, I do feel better, you always make me feel better actually. You're not compelling me, are you?" Stiles asked, laughing.

"No, as we've been over before. You wouldn't be able to ask if I was." I replied, smirking.

"Oh, that's right." Stiles replied, putting his hand on the ground causing me to fall slightly towards him. "Shit. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, you just rubbed my knees against the cement a little. I'm a Dhampir, I'm tougher than that." I replied.

"Oh, that's right. That's good." Stiles replied. "What's that like?"

"Better than being a regular vampire, I can tell you that much. I can walk in the sunlight, I can run faster than you could possibly imagine. I can do so many incredible things but I still have to drink blood. I'm also not immortal; I'll age and die just like you will. Eating regular human food can keep me settled for short periods of time though. I also…" I said then stopped.

"You also what?" Stiles asked.

"All of my senses are heightened, obviously. But, my feelings are as well. And, while happiness is the best feeling on this entire Earth, there is also sadness and anger and pain. Those to me, they are intensified, being upset is more like being so full of sorrow that you don't want to move, being angry is more like a pure and intense fury. Then, there is love; love can be magnificent if it is a two-sided love. It trumps happiness." I replied.

"Have you ever been in love?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, I am in love with someone." I replied.

"Well, he must be lucky because you're just… you're you." Stiles said. "What does it feel like?"

"If anyone else were to kiss me, all they would taste is his name. On my most terrible days, his name is the only word I can say with unclenched fists. Sometimes I just think about him and then suddenly I no longer know what to do with my hands. I will love him until each and every single one of those stars in the sky burn out. And, it is terrifying, I am terrified of my heart, of it's constant hunger for who it wants and the way it starts and stops just when I look at you." I said.

"That sounds incredible. You know you said you rather than him at the end?" Stiles said.

"I'm well aware." I replied, seeing Scott walking out of the house.

I rose up so that I was looking Stiles in the eyes. He was still processing what I had just told him.

"Stiles, I want you to-" I started to say.

"No, stop. Don't you dare compel me." Stiles said, slightly slurred.

"Stiles, you don't want to remember this. I can't let you." I replied. "You speak to me with words and I look at you with feelings. That is why, you understand right? Did you hear everything I just said?"

"Yes, I heard you." Stiles said, straightening up.

"Then, let me make you forget it. This is one-sided and I'm aware." I said.

"Samantha, I don't want to forget. Please." Stiles begged.

"Stiles, you're drunk, you won't even remember it whether I make you forget or not." I replied.

"If anyone else kissed me, all they would taste is your name." Stiles said.

I stopped for a moment. I sighed; I knew he'd forget anyways because he was incredibly drunk. Scott finally made his way up to us and I pulled myself up from Stiles and walked away. I sat out near the pool. I saw Stiles and Scott walk out of the house and then I heard someone yelling. They were yelling that they didn't know how to swim. It was that Matt kid. I heard a splash and ran to the pool. Matt struggled under the water and I reached an arm down into the water and grabbed him under the armpit. Jerking him up from under the water, he coughed and then I felt someone next to me.

Jackson took Matt's hand and pulled him up completely out of the water. Matt looked incredibly angry. He thanked me and then he walked off with Jackson. Then someone yelled that the police were there, awesome. I followed Stiles and Scott out, leaving my things behind. I took my bike and met up with them at Stiles' house. Where I was informed that it was Matt that was controlling the Kanima.


	7. Chapter 7

"So this kids the real killer?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"Yes." Stiles answered.

"No." Sheriff Stilinski said, crossing his arms.

"Dad, come on, everybody knows that the police look for ways to connect the victims in a murder, okay? So, like, all you have to do is look through their transcripts and figure out which class they all had in common." Stiles said, standing up.

"Yeah, except for the fact that rave promoter Kara wasn't in Harris' class." Sheriff Stilinski said.

"Alright, okay, sorry. Then I guess that you're right then I guess they dropped the charges against him." Stiles said.

"No, you know what, they're not dropping the charges but that doesn't prove anything." Sheriff Stilinski said. "Scott, do you two believe this?"

"It's really hard to explain how we know this but you've just gotta trust us. We know it's Matt." Scott said.

I stood awkwardly next to Scott, tugging on my sleeves that were still wet. Stiles noticed and went to his dresser.

"Yeah, he took Harris' car, okay? Look if he knew that if a cop found tire tracks at one of the murders and if enough of the victims were in Harris' class that they would arrest him!" Stiles exclaimed.

He walked back past me and pushed some clothes into my arms.

"Alright, fine. I'll allow the remote possibility but give me a motive. I mean, why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and its coach dead?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Stiles asked. "Our swim team sucks! They haven't won in like six years. Okay, we don't have a motive yet. I mean come on, does Harris?"

"What do you want me to do?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"We need to look at the evidence." Scott stated.

"Yeah, that would be in the station where I no longer work." Sheriff Stilinski said.

"Trust me, they'll let you in." Stiles said.

"Trust you?" Sheriff Stilinski questioned.

"Trust Scott?" Stiles asked.

"Him, I trust." Sheriff Stilinski said.

They left but Scott told me to get dressed since it was pretty cold outside then meet them at the police station. I walked around upstairs and found the door that I was told was the bathroom. I opened it and sat the clothes on the sink counter. My makeup was still perfect and so was my hair. I pulled the dress off, glad that my undergarments hadn't gotten wet. I took my hair out and rubbed my scalp. I kept it parted to the side and it was a wavy texture from the tops of my ears and down. I decided to keep it down.

I grabbed the shirt off of the counter; I held it out in front of me. It was a dark brown tee-shirt; I pulled it on over my head. It was a little snug because of my breasts, I grabbed the rest of the garments and spread them out so that I could see them, there was a pair of black sweatpants, a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark blue light jacket. He was bad at matching clothes. I tried on the pants and to my surprise, they actually fit me. I mean, my hips weren't incredibly wide but they were wider than his. I pulled the jacket on and pulled my hair out from under it. I slid the booties back on and adjusted the pants to cover them.

I folded the sweat pants and sat them back on his bed then went out to start my bike. I ended up finding the police station pretty easily. I walked inside and it then the smell hit me, blood. The entire building smelled like blood. I walked around the corner to see a woman in uniform, on the ground and dead. I kept walking and caught the scent of a werewolf as well as the smell of other people, they were all familiar scents. I kept walking and then peered around the corner of the door next to me and saw Matt standing with a gun pointed at Stiles and Scott. I walked in behind Matt who was being rather rude, I felt my eyes turn and my fangs unhinge.

"Sounds like your mom is here, McCall." Matt smiled.

"Matt, don't do this, when she comes to the door. I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her we didn't find anything. Please, Matt." Scott pleaded while looking at me; I restructured myself back to normal but unluckily for me Scott had given me away.

Matt turned and he shot. I felt the bullet go through my arm. I looked up at Matt who looked shocked then pissed.

"What are you doing? I could have killed you." Matt screamed.

"I thought you were going to do that anyways for what I could hear." I smirked back.

"Wait, aren't you in pain? I just-" Matt started to say then a look went over his face and he raised his gun back up to me. "You're like him, aren't you?"

"Supernatural creature? Yes. Werewolf? No." I said, the wound had already healed.

"Get on that couch or I'll shoot again." Matt said.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked. "Because no matter how many times you shoot me, you won't kill me. Not even your precious little Kanima can kill me."

"But, I can kill Stiles and his father, oh, and Scott's mom." Matt replied.

"Do you really think that I care about humans? I'll rip your throat out right now." I said, approaching him.

Matt grabbed my wrist and jerked me closer to him and then he did something that no one expected nor did I enjoy, he pressed his mouth up against mine. I shoved him away from me. Scott and Stiles both staring at me with their mouths in slightly agape.

"You're right; all I taste is his name." Matt smirked at me.

I felt my rage and shock starting to overwhelm me; I stepped backwards until I fell on the couch and the light bulb closest to Stiles shattered. Matt hurried Scott and Stiles out of the room. A few minutes later, Jackson threw Stiles and Derek inside the room.

"Where is Scott?" I asked them and then I heard a gunshot so I stood up.

"Sam, don't go out there. Someone could get hurt." Stiles said.

I sat back down and sighed. Matt eventually came back in with Scott.

"The evidence is gone, why don't you just go?" Scott asked.

"You think the evidence matters that much, huh?" Matt asked. "I want the book."

"What book?" Scott asked.

"The Bestiary, not just a few pages, I want the entire thing." Matt said.

"I don't have it. It's Gerard's, what do you want it for anyway?" Scott asked.

"I need answers." Matt said.

"Answers to what?" Scott asked.

"To this." Matt said, raising up his shirt to reveal his skin where a large patch of it was turning into scales.

Matt made Scott leave the room with him, Jackson stood at the door and watched us. We sat there for a very long time and then the lights got shut off and the sirens in the building began to go off. Scott ran back in the room, he took Stiles to an interrogation room and he told me to get the parents out of the building. I started towards the room that Scott said they were in and I stopped when I heard voices. Scott's mother was trying to plead with Matt then Derek and the Kanima started to fight. Matt started towards the exit and I followed him, I couldn't get to the parents in that moment so I decided ripping Matt's throat out would be fun. I followed him towards an exit and there was so much glass covering the ground that even though I was very careful, I managed to step on some.

Matt turned towards me and unloaded bullets into my upper body, mainly my chest and stomach. In total, there were 10 bullets that left wounds though they would quickly heal. Matt ran out the door while I was distracted by making sure the bullets weren't lodged inside my body so that I would heal properly. I turned and walked back towards the room to get the parents and I saw Stiles on the ground, trying to crawl his way into the room to his father. I walked over to him and knelt down next to him. He looked up at me and noticed the blood drenching my shirt and the holes in it. I saw his eyes widen and become moister than they already were. I pulled him up and sat him in his father's office. I unlocked the door for Scott's mother and then I un-cuffed the Sheriff and took them, well carried one of them into the room where Stiles was.

Scott ran into the room a few minutes later and from the look in his eyes, I knew his mother had found out about him being a werewolf. I slid the jacket I had on off and pulled the shirt off; I slid the jacket back on and zipped it up. I decided it was time for me to leave because the smell of all the blood was finally bothering me. I turned to leave just as the Sheriff woke up.


	8. Chapter 8

I was hoping I could avoid the talking but the Sheriff noticed me before I left. He had me talk to the school therapist just like he made Stiles, Allison and Scott do. Stiles left the room, his lacrosse stick in his hand. He pointed to the room behind him. I sighed and stood. I walked in and sat down.

"Hello, Miss Dalca. So, we both know why you're here. Are you alright?" Ms. Morrell asked.

"Yes, I am fine." I replied.

"What are your feelings about Matt being found in the water?" She asked.

"It doesn't really bother me, he was a murderer. I just didn't think it could be him because he was usually nice to me." I responded.

"Has it affected any of your relationships with the others?" She asked yet another question.

"I haven't talked to Allison or Scott since the other night. I mean, Allison's mother died and Scott is dealing with his own feelings right now. I haven't talked to Stiles since that night either." I said.

"Does not talking to them bother you?" She asked.

"Of course it does but they're all dealing with their own personal problems right now and I understand." I replied.

"What about you? What are you dealing with?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I've been pretty jumpy, on edge a lot because I think something bad is going to happen the moment something good does." I replied with a dry laugh.

"Well, just as I told your friend a few moments ago, if you're in hell then keep going." She smiled at me. "You're free to go now."

I stood and left. I went off in search of Stiles to return his clothes to him. I eventually found him before he was about to turn down the hall. I ran and stopped next to him.

"Hey, Stilinski." I said.

He stopped and I heard his heartbeat slow when he realized it was me. I handed him his clothes and a new shirt to replace the one that had been ruined.

"How did you fix this? You got-" Stiles said, then stopped remembering me being shot which made him look upset.

"I got shot, more than once. The shirt was ruined; I just got a new one. I still had the shirt so I just used the tag on it to find a new one." I said.

"You didn't have to do that." Stiles said.

"Hey, I'm the one who got shot so I mean, it was kinda my fault." I replied. "I'll see you later at the game."

"You're going to be there?" Stiles asked.

"I wouldn't miss it." I responded, walking off towards my class.

The rest of the day was slow because I was waiting for the end of the day. Finally the day was over and I met up with Lydia to chat about things before the game and to get my things from her house. We went to the game together. I rode in her car.

We sat next to Stiles' father and Scott's mom on the benches, waiting for the game to start. I looked down to see Stiles running on to the field.

"Oh no, why is my son running on the field?" Sheriff Stilinski asked no one in particular.

"Because he's on the team." Scott's mom stated.

"He is, he's on the team, he's on the field." Sheriff Stilinski said, standing up and then yelling. "My son is son the field!"

He sat back down. I grinned and Lydia nudged me, smiling back. Then, the whistle blew. I saw that Isaac had just set down next to Scott. The second quarter started. Isaac started to tackle people trying to get Scott in the game. Jackson nicked Isaac and Scott got put in the game. Scott ran off the field but then Stiles scored a goal. Lydia and I jumped up and cheered and Stiles just kept scoring. Stiles won us the game. The cheering only lasted for a few seconds and then the lights shut off and everyone started running and screaming.

I ran trying to find Stiles, it was dark so hopefully no one would see me basically disappear and appear in a different spot. I got down to where he had been standing and instead of him, I saw someone down on the field and ran towards them. It was Jackson and then the lights came back on. Lydia started screaming Jackson's name and hovered down over him. Scott's mom called no pulse. Lydia and Scott's mom tried to give Jackson CPR. I saw Sheriff Stilinski start to circle around, looking for Stiles.

"Where is Stiles? Where the hell is my son?" Sheriff Stilinski yelled.


	9. Chapter 9

Scott and Isaac walked over to me after talking to the Sheriff.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked,

"We're going to search for Stiles." Scott replied.

"You guys should let me find him. You need to figure out what is happening with Jackson." I replied.

"Can you find him?" Isaac asked.

"I can find anyone, anywhere." I replied.

I left and ran to Lydia's house for my bike. I started it up and let my hair down out of the high ponytail I had it in, slid my helmet on and headed towards the familiar scent of Stiles' blood. I found him walking on the sidewalk and he looked like someone had beaten him up. I drove along next to him and revved my bike slightly. He turned towards me and then I got the full look of his face. I slammed on my breaks and kicked my kickstand out. I walked towards him, taking my helmet off. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him to me.

"Let me take you home." I said, letting him go then shoving my helmet into his hands.

He followed behind me, still silent and got on my bike. I drove towards his house, I pulled up and parked. He got up and stood next to me. He was fumbling to get the helmet to unbuckle at the bottom. I stood up and unbuckled it for him then slid it off his head.

"Stiles, who did this to you?" I asked.

"Gerard." He said in a low voice.

I felt the color drain from my face at the sound of the name.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Gerard is the one who killed my parents. And, now he hurt you." I said.

"I'm fine, seriously. It's just a few bruises." Stiles said, going back to his usual mannerisms.

I pulled a vile from my purse, bit my wrist and drained some of my blood into it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stiles asked, with a squeamish look on his face.

"Put this in a cup of coffee, you won't taste it. It'll speed up the healing process of your face." I replied. Capping the vile and setting it in his hand.

"Thanks." Stiles said, still squeamish looking.

"Don't tell me that you're afraid of a little blood." I chuckled at him.

"I'm just a little squeamish is all." He replied, crossing his arms.

"Well, I'm assuming you want to get in there to your Dad. He's really worried about you. You did great at the game. I have to go find Isaac and Scott; they're supposed to be with Jackson." I said.

I saw Stiles face go whiter than I'd ever seen it.

"They have them. They have Boyd and Erica. They're tied up with electrical rope." Stiles whispered.

"They what?" I said, my eyes turning black and my skin felt like it was on fire. Suddenly, the street light bulbs from where we were standing to the end of the street all blew.

"What the hell was that?" Stiles asked.

"I have no idea. I have to get to Erica and Boyd. Stay inside and don't you dare leave until this is over with." I said.

I put my helmet on and sped off before he had a chance to say another word. I was about four miles away from Allison's house when I caught up the scent of werewolves. I slammed on my brakes as I saw Erica and Boyd. I got off my bike and ran to them.

"Erica, hey, are you okay?" I asked, taking her face in my hands and looking her over.

"Well, I was just strung up for a pretty long period of time without being able to turn so that was great." Erica said.

"I was coming for you. Stiles said that they had you." I said after I pulled her into a hug.

"We're fine. We just want to get out of here." Boyd said.

"What do you mean out of here?" I asked, leaning away from Erica.

"Boyd and I are leaving. Going to find another pack." Erica said.

"Oh, well, good luck." I replied.

Erica pulled me back into a hug.

"I'll keep in contact, at least a text once a week. Okay?" Erica whispered.

"Yeah, okay. Just please, be careful. Both of you." I said.

She let go of me. She and Boyd began to walk away.

"Hey, I love you, Erica." I said.

"I love you too, Sammy. Keep me updated on your whole Stilinski problem." She replied, winking.

She and Boyd ran off and I decided it was time for me to find Isaac and Scott. I drove to the warehouse that Isaac had told me to meet them at. I walked around the corner to see the Kanima holding Allison by her throat and to see Gerard be bitten by Derek. I went to walk inside and then I saw black liquid begin to come from every part of Gerard's body. Scott revealed he had switched Gerard's pills with ones made of mountain ash. Gerard fell to the ground then screamed at Jackson to kill us all. Allison elbowed Jackson and then ran towards Scott. I started to enter the room and then I heard a car. I moved to the side as a car drove past me.

Stiles' Jeep slammed into Jackson as he and Lydia got out. Lydia stood in front of Jackson, holding out a key. I started towards her as did Stiles. I was almost to her and then I watched as Jackson stopped and took the key from her. He began to turn human again and just as he did, Derek ran up to him and clawed him in his chest, killing him. Derek let go and backed away from him. Lydia caught Jackson in her arms. I turned to Derek.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" I demanded, anger surging through me and with it, rows of lights began to burst.

Then I smelled his heart start to recirculate blood again. I turned to see him stand up. Lydia embraced him and everyone stood with confused expressions. Suddenly hunger hit me and I felt like I was going to throw up. I grabbed Scott's shoulder.

"I've gotta go, can you handle things here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've got it. Go do what you need to." He replied.

I turned to Stiles next.

"Make sure you drink that, okay? I'm not going to compel you to do it but it'll make you feel better." I said.

I put my helmet on and went home.


	10. Chapter 10

I'd spent the vast majority of my summer with Lydia and then when she was with Jackson, I hung out with Scott and Stiles. Erica had texted me a few times since she left but other than that, I hadn't gotten any texts from her for a while. Stiles and I hadn't spoken about anything romantic since that night when he was drunk so I assumed he had forgotten. Allison was back in town finally and we decided to go on a group date. I sat in the back while Lydia drove. We had picked up Allison and were headed to where we were meeting people at. We pulled up to a stop light and we ended up next to a very familiar vehicle. Allison and Lydia noticed after a few seconds and Lydia drove through the red light because Allison freaked out because she didn't want to see Scott. The Jeep followed us down the road, and then came to a sudden halt.

Allison had Lydia stop, turned around to me and then they spoke back and forth for a few moments about if we should get out and see what was wrong with Stiles and Scott when suddenly I saw something running towards us, and then suddenly a deer slammed through Lydia's windshield. Glass flew through the car; I had grabbed Lydia and Allison by the head to shield the back of their heads and necks from the glass. I tried to hide my face the best I could but I felt glass hit my forehead. The glass finally stopped flying and I let them go, telling them to get out.

They got out as Scott and Stiles ran over to us. I got out of the back and walked over to them then Stiles was directly in my face, taking my face in his hands and looking at my forehead. There was a decent sized piece of glass that a piece that stuck in my forehead. Stiles looked squeamish so I pushed him towards the other and turned away; I ripped the piece of glass out and let them fall to the ground. The healing process started up as I turned back around. Stiles grabbed my face again and looked at the wound that had already healed.

"I'm fine, seriously. All healed up and everything." I said.

He let go of my face but still stayed close to me.

"It came out of nowhere, right into us." Lydia said, trembling then she yelled. "I'm not okay, I'm totally freaking out, how the hell did that thing run into us? I saw its eyes before it hit us, it's like it was crazy."

"Or it was scared." Scott said.

"More like totally terrified." I stated, looking at the deer.

Stiles took Scott and I home. Allison stayed around with Lydia while she got her car towed and said she would have her Dad meet them there. We had dropped off Scott and then for the first time in a very long time, were alone together. He pulled up at my apartment and turned his Jeep off.

"Did you plan on staying?" I asked.

"No, I just wanted to talk for a little while." He said.

"Oh, okay." I said. Then my phone started to vibrate inside my jacket pocket.

I answered and it was Scott's mother. Isaac was in the hospital and she couldn't get ahold of Scott. I told her I'd be there soon and hung up.

"Stiles, as much as I want to talk, I have to go to the hospital. Scott's mom called and said that Isaac is there and that Derek isn't answering." I said, putting my phone in my pocket.

"Oh, okay." He replied, sounding disappointed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I smiled at him.

"Okay." He smiled back.

I got out, got on my bike and headed to the hospital. I went inside and was stopped by some nurses because visiting hours were over. Melissa shooed them away and took me back to the room. Isaac was pretty feverish, even for a werewolf. I kept trying to call Derek but I couldn't get ahold of him. I spent the entire night, keeping checks on Isaac's fever and trying to get in touch with Derek.

I had to leave the next morning because I had to get ready for school. I got home and pulled on a royal blue dress and a leather jacket. I slid my feet into some flats. Pulled my hair into a bun then headed towards school. Somehow Scott, Lydia, Allison, Stiles and I had all managed to get a class together. Everyone's phone simultaneously went off and then I heard the sound of heels.

"The offing was bared by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil water way leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness." A woman said, walking into the room. "This is the last line to the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text that you will receive in this class. Phones off, everyone."

The teacher walked around the desk and everyone shut their phones down. About twenty minutes later, a man walked into the room and whispered something in our English teacher's ear; Scott was then called to leave. Scott left and we continued to take notes from the board. Stiles sighed and I looked up and looked where his eyes were directed, Lydia's ankle.

"Lydia, what is that? Is that from the accident?" Stiles asked.

"No, Prada bit me." Lydia replied.

"Your dog?" Stiles asked.

"No, my designer hand bag." Lydia sassed. "Yes, my dog."

"Has it ever bitten you before?" Stiles asked.

Lydia shook her head no.

"Okay, what if it's like the same thing as the deer? You know, like how animals start acting weird right before an Earthquake or something?" Stiles said.

"Meaning what? There's going to be an Earthquake" Lydia asked.

"Or something, I just, maybe it means something coming." Stiles said. "Something bad."

"It was a deer and a dog." Lydia replied. "What's that thing you say about threes? Once, twice-."

She was cut off by a bird slamming against the window, I looked out the window and a mass flock of birds flew towards the window. They began to slam into the windows until one broke and they began to fly into the room.

"Get down, everyone get down." Our English teacher yelled.

I grabbed Lydia and covered her head. Stiles hovered over the both of us. Birds flew around the room and finally once they were all dead, we stood up. Another student left and got the office to call the police and paramedics; a few parents and MT's were now in the classroom attending to everyone. Stiles grabbed a feather out of Ms. Blake's hair. I sat on the top of a desk, Stiles walked over to me.

"So, you okay?" Stiles asked.

"I just had to deal with a bunch of animals killing themselves and all I smell is blood. How do you think I am, Stiles?" I snapped. "Wait, no, I'm sorry. I haven't slept and I haven't eaten yet today."

Stiles started to say something but then he stopped when his phone started vibrating, Scott had called him and he wanted us to meet him at the old Hale house. So, we left the classroom and went to his Jeep. We showed up and it turns out that Scott had asked Derek to help him with the tattoo and as they were about to take a flame thrower to his arm, I decided to go make sure that Isaac was okay. He was sweating so I brushed back his hair and sighed. I heard Scott start to scream and the smell hit me, my stomach turned. Burning flesh was by far, my least favorite thing. I decided to hunt because I was quite hungry and while the smell of burning flesh was revolting. The smell of Stiles' perfect human blood was overwhelming me.

I ran towards the woods and found the closest animal I could, I didn't usually hunt so I was a tad out of touch. The closest animal to me was a deer; it was pretty large so I could get by without killing it. I approached it quietly but something startled it so I had to actually attack. I sunk my fangs into the wrong place and blood sprayed out into my mouth, even flowing out of my mouth and down my dress and legs. I decided that since it was going to die anyways, I'd drink until I was no longer hungry, drink until I was numb and no longer felt the desire to drink from Stiles even though I knew that would never happen.

I finished and let the animal fall to the ground. I stared down at myself, only to see that I was covered in blood. I walked back towards the Hale house. The door was wide open and the new layer of paint had been clawed off. Scott and Stiles stood in the door-way, turned towards Derek who was the first one to see me. He stopped what seemed mid-sentence and his eyes went wide. Scott and Stiles turned and saw me next. Stiles pushed Scott out of the way and came towards me. He walked up to me, putting his hands on my shoulders and looking at my body.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He asked; his eyes had a slightly pained look in them.

"I just had to feed. Something spooked the deer and I hit the wrong area with my fangs. It's just animal blood and it'll wash off." I replied.

"You totally freaked me out." Stiles said, slightly breathlessly and then after a moment of silence. "I think you and Derek need to talk."

Derek and Scott had walked outside towards us.

"There is an Alpha pack in town. They have Boyd and Erica. Isaac, Peter and I have been looking for them for the last few months." Derek said, sighing.

"Peter?" I asked. "As in scrawny, tall Uncle Peter?"

Derek looked a little lost but nodded.

"He was the one who picked up Cora, usually." I said to make him less confused. "Why in the hell do they have Erica and Boyd? What do they want with a couple of betas?"

"I honestly have no idea." Derek said, I could see he was upset over them.

"So you find them but how do you deal with an Alpha pack?" Scott asked.

"With all the help I can get." Derek replied.

I put a hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Derek, I will find them. I promise that I will find them." I said, looking him in the eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Derek ended up being the one to take me home because he wanted to talk about Erica and Boyd. He was genuinely upset, the only sides I'd ever seen from him was pissed off and him being a cocky smart-ass. This was a whole other ball game and I wasn't quite sure how to deal with it. What he said didn't hit me until I got into the shower to wash all the dried up blood off my body. I sat down in the bathtub and I cried for what seemed like hours. I had no idea if they were dead or not and I was terrified to find out.

I heard my phone going off so I turned the shower off and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello." I said, my voice trembling a little.

"Sammy? Hey, are you okay?" Stiles voice echoed through my bathroom.

"Yeah, I just got out of the shower. What do you need?" I replied, rubbing my hair with a towel.

"Scott and I are going to a party tonight. I wanted to see if you wanted to go with me, I mean with us." Stiles replied.

"I'm thinking about just staying home tonight. I'm not feeling so great." I said.

"Sammy, we'll find her. Okay?" Stiles said.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't know if we'll find her alive." I said, tears threatening to come back up.

"Hey, everything will be okay. I gotta go but I'll text you. Bye Sammy." Stiles said.

"Bye Stilinski." I replied, hanging up.

I went to my bedroom, pulled on a pair of plaid pajama pants and a black tank-top. I heard a knock at my door and I could smell the scent of a werewolf. I opened the door and saw Isaac standing there. I moved out of the way so that he could come inside.

"Derek said that he told you." Isaac said, facing away from me.

"Yeah, he did. I just don't know why he waited so long." I said, my voice shaking again.

"I wanted to tell you, from the moment I found out. I wanted to tell you but Derek said that we should wait." Isaac said, turning towards me, he looked like he was desperate for me to believe him.

"Isaac, I believe you. I just don't know why Derek waited so long." I said, rubbing my arm.

"We'll find them though. We have to find them." Isaac said, his eyes widening slightly like he was spacing out.

"Hey, Isaac." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find them, okay. I promise that we will find them."

"Yeah but, what if we find them dead?" Isaac said, looking at me.

"Hey, don't get ahead of yourself. Let's just take it as it comes, let's just focus on finding them." I said.

"Don't tell me that you haven't thought about it. About if they're alive or not." Isaac said.

"I have, I've thought about it a lot, cried about it a lot. But, I can't let it distract me from finding them." I replied.

Isaac pulled me into a hug, he smelled sweeter than the other werewolves I'd encountered. I hugged him back. We stood there like that for a few minutes and then he let me go.

"I have to get back to Derek." Isaac said. "I'll see you later though, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." I replied.

He left and I went to my bed, deciding that sleep would be the best thing for me. My mind though didn't agree and I had a nightmare, a nightmare that I was in some kind of large locked room with Erica and Cora. I was woken out of my terror by my alarm clock blaring at me. I slammed the off button and sat up in my bed. There was broken glass all over my floor. The windows, the glass of water, my mirrors; they were all broken.

I stood up and grabbed my vacuum, I cleaned up all the glass and put plastic over the windows so that nothing could get inside. I got dressed, in a light blue pencil skirt and a cream colored blouse. I slipped on white pumps and left. Allison and Lydia wanted to show us something and had me follow them when I got to school. I stood away from the rest of them slightly, until Stiles grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to them. We were in a room alone with Scott, Lydia, Allison and Derek. Lydia and Allison held their arms out.

"I don't see anything." Derek said.

"Look again." Scott said.

"How is a bruise going to tell me where Boyd and Erica are?" Derek asked.

"It's the same on both sides, exactly the same." Scott said.

"It's nothing." Derek said.

"Pareidolia, seeing patterns that aren't there." Lydia said. "It's a subset of Apophenia."

"They're trying to help." Scott said.

"These two?" Derek asked, eyebrows rising. "This one who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle, thank you and this one who shot about thirty arrows into me and my pack."

"Okay, come on, no one died, alright." Stiles said. "There may have been a little maiming, okay, a little mangling but no death. That's what I call an important distinction."

I nudged him.

"My mother died." Allison said.

"Your families little honor code killed your mother, not me." Derek said.

"A girl was looking for Scott, I'm here to help him not you." Allison said.

"Wanna help? Find something real." Derek said and started towards the door.

Scott walked over and stopped him, they had a hushed conversation. I decided to leave and go to class. After classes, Stiles and Scott caught me before I went home and they had me come with them to Deaton's office. They were going to try to extract information from Isaac using a certain method. We pulled up and went inside. I helped Scott and Derek empty bags of ice into a metal tub on the ground.

"So, how slow does his heart rate have to be?" Scott asked.

"Very slow." Deaton answered.

"How slow is very slow?" Derek asked.

"Nearly dead." Deaton responded.

"It's safe though, right?" Isaac asked.

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" Deaton asked.

"No, not really." Isaac responded, standing up away from the ice bath.

"If it feels too risky, you don't have to do this. " Derek told him.

"Isaac, he's right. If you think this doesn't feel right then you don't have to do it." I said.

Isaac looked at me for a moment then removed his shirt and took a deep breath. He stepped into the ice bath, taking deep breaths as he set down. Deaton nodded and then Derek and Scott pushed him all the way under. Isaac rose up and began to struggle to get out. Stiles grabbed his legs, trying to help hold him.

"Hold him." Deaton commanded.

"We're trying!" Derek yelled back.

I walked next to Deaton, placed my hand on his chest and shoved him under for a moment then Isaac finally stopped struggling and he rose slightly from the water.

"Isaac, can you hear me?" Deaton asked.

"Yes, I can hear you." Isaac responded.

"This is Doctor Deaton, is it alright if I ask you a few questions?" Deaton asked

"Yes." Isaac responded.

"I want to ask you about the night that you found Erica and Boyd. I need you to remember it in as vivid detail as you possible like you're actually there again." Deaton said.

"No, I don't want to do that." Isaac whimpered. He began to struggle slightly and kept repeating it. I walked back around and ran a hand through his hair, hoping to calm him.

"Just relax. They're just memories; you can't be hurt by a memory." Deaton said. "It's alright, just relax, relax. Good. Now let's go back to that night, to the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building, a house?"

"It's not a house, its stone." Isaac said. "It's like marble."

"Perfect, can you give me any other descriptors?" Deaton asked.

"It's dusty, it's empty." Isaac said.

"Like an abandoned building?" Deaton asked.

The lights began to flicker and Isaac started to repeat that someone was there and that they could see him, Deaton finally got him to calm back down. I was still trying to calm him down as well though I wasn't as good at soothing as a werewolf was. All I could do was compel him but not into telling us information that he couldn't recall.

"Now, tell us what you see, tell us everything."

"I'm walking up some stairs, I can hear Boyd talking. He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises." Isaac responded.

"Is he talking to Erica?" Deaton asked.

"I think so, I'm can't see her, I can't see either of them." Isaac responded.

"Can you hear anything else?" Deaton asked.

"He's worried, worried about what they'll do during the full moon, worried that they're going to hurt each other." Isaac said.

"Isaac, we need to find them right now. Can you see them?" Deaton asked.

"No." Isaac said.

Do you know what kind of room is it; is there some kind of marker or number on a door or a sign?" Deaton asked.

Isaac sat straight up after gasping. He began to freak out and kept repeating that "they were here". He started to thrash slightly and mumble.

"This isn't working. Isaac, where are you?" Derek asked sternly and then began to yell, while still holding him down.

"Derek, stop." Deaton said.

Isaac continued to freak out and Derek continued to yell. I shoved Derek away from the tub, hoping he would stay silent but he didn't.

"Derek, stop, you could send him into shock." Deaton said.

"Isaac, what did you see?" Derek yelled.

"A vault! A vault." Isaac yelled.

Isaac sat up as I shrank away and into the chair that was closest to me.

"I saw it, I saw the name." Isaac said.

He got out of the ice bath as Deaton covered him with a towel.

"It's, uh, Beacon Hills First National Bank. It's an abandoned bank and they're keeping them locked inside the vault." Isaac told them.

"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?" Stiles asked.

"No." Isaac said.

"You said when they captured you that they dragged you into a room and there was a body in it." Stiles told him.

"What body?" Isaac asked, looking directly at me and I could tell that he already knew.

"Erica. You said it was Erica." Stiles told him.

(Time Skip)

"She's not dead." Derek and I yelled in unison.

"Guys, he said 'There's a dead body. It's Erica.' doesn't give us much room for interpretation." Stiles said.

"Then, who was in the vault with Boyd?" Derek asked.

"Someone else, obviously." Stiles said.

"Maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle." Scott said then turned to Isaac. "The one that saved you?"

"No, she wasn't like us. Whoever was in the vault with Boyd was." Isaac told them.

I thought back to the dream that I had.

"Cora." I whispered.

"What if that's how Erica died? What if they pit them against each other during the full moon to see which one survives? It's like werewolf thunder dome." Stiles asked.

"She's not dead." I whispered to myself.

"Then we get them out tonight." Derek said. "Wait, what did you say?"

He walked over to me and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Samantha, what did you say?" Derek demanded.

"Cora. I think it's Cora." I replied.

I saw Derek's eyes fill with something that I had never seen before.

"Derek, be smart about this. You can't just go storming in." Deaton said entering the room.

"If Isaac got in then so can we." Derek told him, casting me aside.

"He didn't through a vault door." Deaton countered.

"We need a plan." Scott said.

"How are we going to come up with a plan to break into a vault in less than 24 hours?" Derek asked.

"I think someone already did. Beacon Hills First National closes doors three months after vault robbery. Doesn't say here how it was robbed but it probably won't take long to find out." Stiles told them.

"How long?" Derek asked.

"It's the internet, Derek. Minutes." Stiles said.

We all headed out separate ways, Stiles and Scott tried to get me to help them but I had decided to go home. I woke up and rubbed my face. I got up and showered; I kept my hair down and slid on leather shorts, I tucked a white tank-top into them and slid my leather jacket on. I got to school and met up with Scott and Stiles.

"Alright, so we meet at Derek's at five to go over the plan but we don't do anything until dark." Scott said.

"So, what do we do in the mean time?" Stiles asked.

"Well, right now we've got English." Scott replied.

(Time Skip)

Derek for some reason didn't want me to go with Scott and him so he made me stay with Stiles, which I was okay with and Peter, which I was also sort of okay with. Derek and Scott had already left so we were currently just waiting on them. I sat in a stool next to the desk that the blue prints were laid out on.

"I can't take waiting around like this. It's nerve wracking." Stiles said. "My nerves are wracked, they're severely wracked."

"I could beat you unconscious and wake you when it's over." Peter said from the couch.

"Do you think Erica is really dead?" Stiles asked.

"Do you think I really care?" Peter asked, acting just like he did when I was younger.

"I don't understand the bank though. Okay, like, why wouldn't they chain them up in some underground lair or something? They're an Alpha pack right so shouldn't they have a lair?" Stiles asked.

"They're werewolves not Bond villains." Peter replied which caused me to chuckle.

"Wait a sec, wait a sec, maybe they're living there. You know? Like maybe the bank vault reminds them of their little wolf dens." Stiles said.

"Wolf dens?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, wolf dens. Where do you live?" Stiles asked.

"In an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods." Peter replied.

"Whoa, really?" Stiles asked.

"No, you idiot. I have an apartment downtown." Peter responded.

"Still, that just proves that there's something up with the bank." Stiles said. "And, why wait around for the full moon? Why not just kill them whenever they want to?"

"Maybe they think it's poetic." Peter responded.

"They've already had three full moons to be poetic." Stiles said.

"And, here you've only had one full hour to be so anno-." Peter started.

"What? No, finish what you were saying. I'm anno-. What were you going to say there?" Stiles said.

"What are the walls made of?" Peter said, sitting up.

"I dunno, like wood." Stiles said looking up.

"No, no, the vault. The walls, what are they made out of?" Peter said walking towards the papers on the table.

"Where would it say that? The materials, the type of stone?" Peter asked.

"The walls of the bank vault have a mineral in them called actinolite." I said, looking through a stack of papers then looked up at Peter. "The moon blocker."

"Is that awful? That sounds awful." Stiles asked

"Get on the phone, call them now." Peter told Stiles.

"Okay, why?" Stiles asked.

"Because Boyd and that girl aren't going to kill each other, they're going to kill Derek and Scott." Peter said.

The phone rang through the silence of the room and then it stopped as Scott answered.

"Scott! Scott, no, listen to me. Okay, look, you've gotta get out of there. Look, the walls of the vault are mad with a mineral called _actinolite, it scatters the moonlight. Look, it keeps the moonlight out; they haven't felt the full moon in months." Stiles explained. _

"Think of it like the gladiators in the Roman coliseum. They used to starve the lions for three days making them more vicious and out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it." Peter said.

"Scott, they're gonna be stronger." Stiles said.

"More savage, more blood thirsty, Scott, they're the lions. They're the starved lion and you and Derek just walked into the coliseum." Peter explained.

We heard a growl then Scott hung up.


	12. Chapter 12

"I have to go help them." I said, grabbing my keys out of my pocket.

"No, you can't." Peter said.

"Why the hell can't I?" I growled.

"Do you know why Derek made you stay here? Why he didn't want you around the Alphas?" Peter asked.

"Actually, no, I don't know." I said.

"Because you're a Dhampir, can you even begin to imagine how thrilled an Alpha pack would be to find you? Especially considering who your parents were." Peter replied.

That's when my phone started to go off, I picked up.

"Lydia?" I asked into the receiver.

"Sam, I need you, right now. I need you to come to the pool, I found a body." Lydia managed to get out.

"A body? Like a dead body?" I asked.

"Mhm, just please hurry." Lydia said.

"I'm going to send someone to you." I said.

I hung up and looked at Stiles.

"Stiles, I need a favor." I said.

(Time Skip)

It took a long time but I caught up with Isaac who informed me of the situation but he didn't mention Erica. Derek trapped Cora and Boyd in the high school and dealt with them. Scott had me follow him. He took me back to Derek's loft where Peter still sat on the couch but Stiles stood near something, a body. A body that had a white sheet spread over it.

"No, no, no." I said, walking towards the body.

I pulled the sheet back to reveal Erica's body; she had been dead for a while. I sunk to the ground with one hand on my face and one tangled in my hair, tears falling from my eyes, repeating no over and over again. I saw Scott cover Erica's body back up and Stiles come around to me. I looked at the body and then I started sobbing rather than crying, my breathing was coming in short gasps. Then I heard the lights start to shatter.

One by one, the lights blew out until there were only the ones left that were directly over me. I felt arms wrap around my body. I looked up to Stiles. I leaned into him and cried for what seemed like a very long time.

"Samantha, hey, we've got to go to the hospital and look at those bodies. Scott is going to handle all this, okay? Do you want to come with me?" Stiles asked, whispering into my hair.

I nodded my head and he helped me stand up. He took my hand and led me to his Jeep.

(Time Skip)

We walked into the hospital and saw Scott's mother. She smiled at us and waved us over.

"If you guys tell anyone I showed you this I swear to God that I will kill you painfully and slowly." Melissa said and she headed to a room.

She shut the doors and put on gloves. She pulled back the sheet on a corpse. I sat on a chair behind Stiles.

"See that mark around his neck? That's a ligature mark, which means he was strangled with something, like a cord or a rope." Melissa told them.

"Wait a second, what kind of werewolf strangles someone?" Stiles asked. "You know, that's not very werewolfie."

"My thoughts exactly." Melissa said. "And, then there's this."

She tilted the corpse's head slightly, revealing that his head had been bashed in. Stiles looked away.

"What is that? Is that brain matter?" Stiles asked.

"See the indentation? He was hit in the back of the head hard enough to kill him. In fact, anyone of these things could have killed him. I mean, someone seriously wanted this poor kid dead." Melissa told them.

"These couldn't have been Boyd then or Derek's sister. They wouldn't have done that; they'd just have ripped his throat out." I said.

"Maybe this is just one murder, a random coincidence." Stiles said.

"I don't think it was just one." Melissa said.

"Why not?" Stiles asked.

"Because that girl over there, she's got the exact same injuries." Melissa said, nodding towards the body next to them.

Melissa covered the male corpse and walked next to the female one. I looked at Stiles, his whole body tensing. Melissa uncovered the female; it was a blonde teenage girl.

"The M.E. said this one wasn't just strangled but whoever did it used a gyrate which is a stick that you put through the rope and you just kinda keep twisting." Melissa said.

I saw Stiles' eyes start water and Melissa did too when she looked up at him.

"Stiles?" Melissa asked. "Oh my God, did you know her?"

Stiles nodded, I got up and took his hand.

"I'm so sorry." Melissa said as she started to cover the body back up. "I didn't think."

"I… I was at her party. It was her birthday. Her names Heather." Stiles said, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve.

"I think we need to call your Father because you're a witness." Melissa said.

I looked at Stiles, I could see him thinking, he looked back at the man behind him then back towards Heather.

"Has anyone else been through here tonight? Any other bodies or even anybody missing?" Stiles asked.

"No, no bodies but uhm, two girls. They brought the first one in, Caitlin, for a tox-screen and then I overheard that her girlfriend Emily just disappeared. I mean they were out in the woods." Melissa said.

"And nobody's found her yet?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." Melissa replied.

"Okay, the first one, is she here?" Stiles asked.

"I think so." Melissa said.

"I have to talk to her." Stiles said.

"Why?" Melissa asked.

"Because I think I know what's happening." Stiles said.

Melissa took Stiles to talk to the girl and I stayed in the room with the dead bodies, thinking back to all the glass, my ability to break it simply by becoming angry or upset. I mean, my senses were all intensely heightened but I had never heard of a vampire being able to do something like this and especially not a Dhampir. Scott ran up to me as Stiles and Melissa walked out of the room. After explaining to Scott about the deaths and the injuries, we stood in silence for a moment.

"So, if these aren't random killings then what are they?" Scott asked.

"Sacrifices." Stiles answered. "Human sacrifices."

Scott stayed around because his mom got off work soon. Stiles took me home. Sorrow hung in the air, the entire ride home. Stiles pulled up and shut off his engine.

"Thank for the ride, Stilinski." I said, putting a hand on the door handle. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Do you want me to send Lydia or Allison over here? Do you want to be alone?" Stiles asked, placing a hand on my arm.

"I'll be fine." I said, looking down.

"Sam, you just saw her under a sheet. I know you aren't fine. I know that your senses are all heightened, I know that instead of being upset, you're in pain." Stiles said.

"You remembered what I said." I said, chuckling. Then it hit me and I could feel my eyes widen, I looked up at him. "You remember what I said?"

"Yes, I remember. I think about it a lot, actually." Stiles replied, leaning back into his seat and looking at the ceiling.

"I should have compelled you." I said, leaning into my seat and closing my eyes.

"But, you didn't. Why didn't you?" Stiles asked, his hand still on my arm.

"Because I thought that you were drunk and wouldn't remember." I replied.

"Can't you like, smell blood? Wouldn't you have been able to tell my alcohol level?" Stiles asked.

"I was kind of drunk and also a little caught up in the whole telling you I'm in love with you moment so I wasn't really thinking very clearly." I replied.

"So, those feelings are still there?" Stiles asked.

"If you remember what I said then you should know." I said. "I'm going inside, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I rose up and looked at the door to find the door handle; I felt Stiles move towards me and then his lips on my cheek. I felt my entire body heat up. I opened the door and almost fell out. I got out and straightened up.

"Goodnight, Samantha." Stiles said.

"Goodnight, Stilinski." I replied, shutting his door.


	13. Chapter 13

I was taking a walk near the school before school started, trying to clear my mind. All I'd been able to think about was Stiles. I heard a scream and then the scent of blood hit me hard. I ran towards the smell and stopped about ten feet away because I could see the cross-country and lacrosse players were standing around. I spotted Scott, Stiles and Isaac. I walked over to them and then saw what they were all staring at, someone was dead. The scent of blood was overwhelming. I felt a hand on my shoulder; I turned around to see Scott who had Isaac and Stiles right behind him, all of them staring at me. I held up a hand, assuring them that I was okay.

I started to walk back towards the school since classes would be starting soon anyways. I walked around the school and then stopped by my locker to grab a book. I walked down the hallway near the office to see a blonde girl smack Stiles' in the face then I watched him and his father argue. They separated and I walked up to Stiles.

"How's your face feel?" I asked.

"Fine, I was just surprised she hit me." Stiles said.

"You did ask her a pretty insensitive question." I smiled at him.

"I still didn't think she was going to actually hit me." He pouted.

"I'm sure you'll be okay." I smiled at him.

He perked up seeing me smile at him; it was probably the first time I'd smiled in a few days.

"I'll see you later, I need to get going. Text me if anything happens." I said.

Classes went through regularly for the majority of the day and then I got a text from Stiles, telling me to meet him at the doors and then I got a call from Lydia, saying she was in the music room and I needed to come immediately. I walked into the music room and saw Lydia standing next to the piano with a look on her face as though she were a deer caught in the head lights. Stiles walked in moments later with Deaton and began to go through the drawers in the teacher's desk.

"Each grouping of three would have its own purpose. Its own type of power. Virgins, healers, philosophers, warriors-." Deaton started.

"Wait, wait, wait, warrior, could that also be like a solider?" Stiles asked.

"Absolutely." Deaton replied.

Stiles held up a picture of the music teacher, it was him and his wife and he was suited in a military outfit.

"The last murdered person was in ROTC with Boyd. I'm going to try to call him." Stiles said.

Lydia's eyes widened for a moment.

"Lydia? Something wrong?" Deaton asked.

"Nothing. I just, I thought of someone else who has a military connection. Mr. Harris." Lydia said.

(Time Skip)

We all walked into Mr. Harris' classroom and went over to his desk.

"This is just one of many possibilities; he could have just left for the day." Deaton said.

"Not without this." Stiles said as he pulled a bag off the ground then began to look at the papers left on the desk. "This test is graded 'R'."

"This one is a 'H'." Lydia said.

Deaton organized them.

"Stiles, you remember that I told you the Gaelic word Druid means wise oak?" Deaton asked.

"Yeah." Stiles said.

"If a Druid went down the wrong path a wise oak was sometimes said to become a dark oak. There's a Gaelic word for that too." Deaton said. "Darach."


	14. Chapter 14

I sat up towards the passenger's seat so I could talk to Lydia and Allison more. Allison told me to come with them because of everything that had happened.

"So, is that whole not let them out of your sight thing literal or more like a general rule?" Lydia asked.

"Why?" Allison asked.

"You're running on fumes." Lydia and I said in unison.

"I'm pretty sure that bus holds a lot more gas than this Toyota." Lydia said.

"What if we stop?" Allison asked.

"Is it really that big of a deal?" Lydia asked.

"We know where they're headed and I'm sure we can go a lot faster than that bus." I said.

"You guys didn't see what happened." Allison said.

"I know who started it." Lydia replied.

"Is that what Aiden told you?" Allison asked.

"Aiden? Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second. Is that why you invited me on this whole little road-trip thing? Oh my gosh, you're keeping an eye on them and me." Lydia said.

"So, there's nothing going on between you two?" Allison asked.

"I'm appalled by the insinuation." Lydia replied.

"Nothing?" Allison asked, smiling.

"Nothing. Besides, if you really wanna talk about boys then let's talk about Stiles, isn't that right Sammy?" Lydia said, turning to me and grinning.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied, leaning back a little.

"Really? Because you're blushing so hard that you'd think that's your actual skin color." Lydia replied.

Allison laughed and I felt what Lydia was talking about. Lydia turned around and reapplied her lipstick.

"So, fess up." Allison said.

"I may or may not have told him that I'm in love with him at Lydia's party and he may or may not have been not too drunk and remembered everything I told him and he also may or may not have kissed my cheek." I said, running a hand through my hair.

I saw Allison and Lydia grin at one another then we came to a sudden halt. I grabbed my phone and searched for traffic nearby.

"There is a tractor up ahead, they'll miss the meet." I said.

A few minutes into traffic, I got a text from Stiles, asking if I was with Lydia and Allison. Clever boy, always paying attention. I replied yes and then as soon as I did, he was calling me.

"Yeah, what is it, Stilinski?" I said into the phone.

"Hey, I need you to put me on speaker." Stiles replied. I switched him over to speaker. "Hey, you guys."

"Hey, Stiles." Allison and Lydia said in unison.

"We're about to go see a movie." Lydia said.

"I know you guys are right behind us." Stiles said. "Listen, Scott's still hurt."

"What do you mean still? He's not healing?" Allison asked.

"No, he's not healing. I think he's actually getting worse. The blood is turning like a black color." Stiles stated.

"Well, what's wrong with him?" Lydia asked.

"What's wrong with him? I don't know, do I have a PhD in Lycanthropy? How am I supposed to know that?" Stiles said, I smiled as his level of sarcasm even though it was an inappropriate time.

"We need to get him off the bus." Allison said.

"And take him where? A hospital?" Lydia asked.

"If he's dying, yeah." Allison replied. "There's a rest area about a mile up the road, tell the Coach to pull over."

"Yeah, I've been trying." Stiles replied.

"Well, reason with him." Allison said.

"Reason? Have you met this guy?" Stiles asked.

"Just try something." Allison demanded.

I took him off speaker.

"Is it just you?" Stiles asked.

"Yup." I replied.

"I'm going to try to talk to Coach. I'll text you." Stiles said.

"Okay, bye." I replied, hanging up.

Stiles texted me a little over five minutes later and told me to get Allison to pull off on the next exit. We pulled up and walked over to the bus. Stiles helped Scott get off the bus and had an arm around him. I went to the other side of Scott and pulled him up.

"I've got him, go get the door for me." I told Stiles.

Allison and Lydia were close behind us and I took Scott into the bathroom. Allison helped me sit him on the ground, he groaned in pain. Allison lifted his shirt to reveal the cut.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Allison asked.

"Sorry." Scott replied, weakly.

"Okay, just give us a second, okay?" Allison said and then rose up to speak with us.

"This shouldn't be happening, I've seen him heal from worse than this." Allison said.

"Okay, well, what do we do then?" Stiles asked. "Just call an ambulance?"

"What if it's too late? What if they can't help?" Allison said.

"I could just suck the infection out but it would probably come back with-in a few hours." I said.

"I mean, we have to do something." Stiles said.

"I think it might be psychological." Lydia said.

"What do you mean, like psychosomatic?" Stiles asked.

"Psychalgia." Lydia said. "A physical illness from a psychogenic cause."

"Like, nocebo?" I asked.

"Yes, it's all in his head." Lydia replied.

"Because of Derek, he's not letting himself heal because Derek died." Stiles said.

"So, what do we do?" Allison asked.

"Stitch him up." Lydia said, pulling a sewing kit from her purse. "I'm serious, maybe all he needs is to do is just believe that it's healing."

Allison decided to stitch Scott up, I stood watch while Lydia went with Stiles to get Scott's bag and to stall the bus. After about ten minutes, Allison walked out the door with Scott while Lydia ran towards us.

"Is he okay?" Lydia asked.

"His blood doesn't smell as foul, so I'll assume he is." I replied.

"Stiles? Where's Stiles?" Scott asked.

"He's trying to stall Coach." Lydia replied.

I handed Allison Scott's bag and I wrapped an arm around his waist.

"We still don't have gas." Lydia said.

"I'm not leaving him." Allison said.

"Then, we have to leave the car." Lydia stated.

"Sounds good." Allison replied.

"What? That wasn't an actual suggestion." Lydia said.

We walked towards the bus and found everyone formed a circle around one side of it. Stiles happened to be outside of it, waiting for us.

"Stiles, what's happening?" Scott asked.

"He went after him. I told him what was happening with you and he just went after him." Stiles said.

"Who? Boyd?" Scott asked.

"Isaac." I said, catching the scent of his blood.

I pushed Scott on to Stiles and Allison and walked through the crowd. I walked in front of Isaac and knelt down, as his eyes met mine I compelled him.

"Isaac, stop. Stop and apologize and get on the bus." I said.

Isaac straightened up away from Ethan.

"I'm sorry." Isaac said then retreated to the bus.

I held out a hand to Ethan who to my surprise, took it. I pulled him up and looked him in the eye.

"It doesn't hurt. It'll heal soon." I said, compelling him.

I let Danny come in next to me and take Ethan from me. I walked back over to Stiles and Scott.

"Thanks, Sam." Scott said, still looking like he was in pain.

I pulled back the sleeve of my plaid button-down and bit into my wrist. I held it up to him and decided I didn't have time for fuss.

"Drink, Scott, now." I said.

Scott took my wrist with one hand and sucked out some of my blood. The line to the bus was shortening and I decided to get us on there. I pulled my arm away from Scott then pulled my sleeve back down.

"Can you walk on your own?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Scott said, standing up.

"Allison, take his hand and help him." I took the bag from her and pushed her a little towards him.

We all started off towards the bus. I was pretty tired; surprisingly Scott had sucked a decent amount of blood in a short period of time. I sat down and Stiles sat down next to me while Lydia explained to Coach that we had run out of gas.

"So, the blood thing? That's real?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, if you drink my blood then it will help you heal but at a cost. It makes me very tired and very hungry." I replied.

"Well, go to sleep and you can have something to eat when we stop." Stiles said.

"Luckily for me, I brought some blood bags because there isn't exactly wide terrain out here for me to hunt." I chuckled.

I leaned my head up against the back of the seat and began to doze off. Before I completely fell asleep, I felt a warmness wrap around me.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up when we stopped, resting on Stiles' shoulder with his arm wrapped around me. I looked up at him and he immediately removed it. We all got off the bus.

"Listen up! The meets been pushed till tomorrow, this is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting like a bunch of degenerates like yourselves You'll be pairing up, choose wisely." Coach said, holding out a bunch of keys. "And, I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants, got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves!"

"I'll just sleep on your guy's floor." I said to Lydia and Allison.

We all walked to our rooms. I slept for a little bit then got up, looked around and Lydia and Allison were both gone. I got up, quite hungry and searched through my bag for my blood bags. They were gone, I kept looking. I looked through all the bags in the room and they were gone. I had to find Scott.

I walked outside and then the smell hit me, the smell of every person in the entire motel's blood. I leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths. I leaned up and walked towards the scent that was most familiar to me. I ran into Stiles and Lydia. I looked up at them, knowing my eyes had turned and my fangs had unhinged. Stiles grabbed me by the shoulders and forced me to look up.

"Stiles, get away, you need to get away from me." I said.

"Sam, what's going on?" Stiles asked.

"Someone took them, the blood bags. Someone took them and I'm hungry, Stiles. I have to leave." I said.

"Sam, you can't leave, we need your help. Just, just drink from me." Stiles said, sporadically.

"Are you sure about that, Mr. Squeamish?" I asked, chuckling.

"Yes, I am sure. We need your help. Just do it." Stiles said, taking his hands off my shoulders.

Lydia turned away to avoid watching. I put my arms around his neck and pressed my body up against his, him responding instantly by wrapping his arms around my waist. I put my mouth up against his neck and kissed it once, I felt him get goose bumps. I opened my mouth and sunk my teeth into his neck. He tightened his grip around my waist and grasped handfuls of my shirt. I drank until I was no longer hungry, which wasn't too much so hopefully he didn't feel light-headed afterwards. My fangs retracted and I licked over the bite marks, Dhampir saliva could help heal the bite marks. I leaned away from him but he didn't move his arms.

"Stiles, hey, you needed my help. Let's go." I said.

Stiles let go of me and then Lydia turned back around. Lydia heard something and started running towards a room. Isaac and Boyd's room, we ran inside and saw Boyd underwater with a safe on his chest. He was already unconscious under the water. I noticed the heater behind us as Stiles and Lydia tried to raise the safe off his chest. I ran to the bus and ran back into the room, I struck one of the flares shoved it under the water. Boyd shoved the safe off his chest and rose up out of the water, roaring.

"Where is Isaac?" I asked.

"I heard him under the bed." Lydia replied.

I walked over to the bed, struck the second flare and got on the ground. I saw Isaac, he looked so afraid. I pushed the flare under the bed and I've never seen anyone get out from underneath a bed that quickly. He sat in the floor, tears clung to his lashes. I pulled him towards me, his head on my chest, he trembled.

"Sam, we have to go." Stiles said.

"I'm staying, go and get Scott, go now." I replied.

"Sammy, we need you." Lydia said.

"You guys can do it, you can get Scott, okay? We'll meet you on the bus; just let me take care of them. This is Erica's pack." I said, with a pained voice.

Stiles heard that pain and understood, he grabbed Lydia's arm.

"If you aren't out there in at least twenty minutes then I'm coming back in here for you." Stiles said, looking me in the eyes.

They ran out the door. Isaac still trembled in my arms. Boyd walked in and sat on the bed closest to me. I took his hand and laced my fingers with his. I wrapped my other arm around Isaac's head that was up against my chest and put it in his hair. Boyd after a few minutes; collected himself. He grabbed his bag and Isaac's bag too.

"I'll meet you guys out there. Thank you." Boyd said.

I nodded at him and he walked out the door.

"Isaac, hey, you okay?" I asked quietly into his hair.

He sat up and looked at me; I wiped the tears out from under his eyes.

"Are you okay to go get on the bus?" I asked, still quiet.

He nodded and I took his hand, pulling him up off the floor. He followed me to my room as I grabbed my things along with Lydia's and Allison's. I stopped by another room and grabbed Scott and Stiles' things. Isaac saw me walk out of the room; he took a few bags from me. We walked out towards the bus where I the smell of gasoline hit me. Lydia ran up to me and took her bags. We got on the bus and put the stuff in the back. Everyone sat in their own seat other than Allison and Lydia who sat together, as well as Stiles who came over and sat down next to me. Everyone else seemed exhausted and fell asleep almost immediately.

"What do you need Stiles?" I whispered, hoping to wake no one up.

"I just wanted to talk." Stiles whispered.

"About me feeding from you? That was a one-time thing and I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's okay, you needed it. I just, why did it feel not bad? And, why is the mark already gone?" Stiles asked, putting a hand on his neck.

I leaned closer to him.

"Well, it didn't feel bad because of where I bit you, when I bite a human I try to make it as pleasurable for them as I can. The mark is gone because I licked it when I was done, my saliva will heal the bite marks almost immediately." I explained.

"Oh, okay." Stiles replied, letting his hand slid down from his neck and back into his lap.

"I didn't hurt you did I? I didn't, didn't I? I'm so sorry." I started into a ramble.

Stiles grabbed me by the face, a hand on each side and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm fine." Stiles whispered.

"I'm glad." I replied, smiling at him. I put a hand over one of his.

"Sam, hey, close your eyes." Stiles said.

I shut my eyes and then I felt Stiles press his against mine and it's like my heart stopped and then started beating a million times faster. The window next to me began to rattle like it would shatter any moment and then he leaned away from me and I opened my eyes to him opening his.

"If anyone else were to kiss me, all they would taste is your name." Stiles whispered. "On my most terrible days, your name was the only word I could say with unclenched fists. Sometimes I think about you and then I just don't know what to do with my hands. I will love you until every single star in the sky burns out. And, I am terrified of my heart, of it's constant hunger for who it wants and the way it starts and stops just when I look at you."

"You remembered, all of it." I replied.

"Of course I did." Stiles stated. "Now, go to sleep. It's been a long night."

I leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around me and I fell into the best sleep I've ever had though it was short lived because we were awoken by Coach yelling. I groaned and sat up as Coach yelled. Ethan set next to Scott and told him that Derek was probably still alive and that he could either join the pack or that Kali would go after him and kill him. I looked over at Lydia as she stood up and slipped Coach's whistle off from around his neck, she sat back down and held it against her hand and blew in to it. She opened it and purple substance was in her hand.

"Wolfsbane." Lydia said, with a whimper in her voice.

"So, every time the coach blew the whistle on the bus. Scott, Isaac, Lilith, Boyd-" Stiles started.

"And, Ethan." Lydia interjected.

"We all inhaled it." Scott said.

"You were all poisoned by it." Allison said.

"So, that's how the Darach got in their heads." Stiles said. "That's how he did it.

Stiles took the whistle from Lydia, leaned over me and tossed it out the window.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Stilinski!" Coach yelled.

The bus then started to move on its way back towards Beacon Hills.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up that morning and then realized that the morning was almost half over. I grabbed my phone and there were tons of missed calls and texts as well as a few voice mails. I called Scott and he answered not even after a full ring.

"Sam?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, what do you guys need? I have about a million texts." I groaned as I got out of bed.

"Deaton's been taken. He's going to be the third sacrifice." Scott said.

"I'll be at his office in a few minutes." I replied, hanging up.

I slid on a pair of pants, grabbed a gray tank top and pulled it on, I slid my arms through my leather jacket, pushed my feet into a pair of sneakers. I went to the kitchen, drained four bags of blood, brushed my teeth and my hair then left. I pulled up on my bike just as Stiles and Scott were walking out. I got off my bike and ran up to them.

"So, what's going on?" I asked, pulling my helmet off.

"Deaton's been taken. We're going back to school. Lydia might be able to help us." Scott said.

"Okay. Let's go then." I said.

I got on my bike and headed towards the school. Stiles went to find Lydia and I went to explain why I was late to the office. Stiles texted me, telling me that he had found Lydia and to meet me in a classroom. I walked out of the office and into a room.

"An Ouija board?" I heard Cora ask.

"Also, called a Spirit board." Stiles said. "It's worth a shot."

"Shot in the dark." Lydia said.

"Would you just try it?" Stiles said, laying it out. "Please, okay, let's not forget who this is for. Scott's boss, the guy who saved our collective asses on more than one occasion."

"Should we all do this?" Cora asked.

"Yeah." Stiles said.

Everyone placed their hands on the piece in the middle and I did after walking around the table.

"You guys ready?" Stiles asked.

"Mhm." I said.

"Yeah." Lydia whispered.

"Yes." Cora groaned.

"Where is Doctor Deaton?" Stiles asked.

They all looked to Lydia.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Stiles asked.

"Oh, I don't know the answer. I thought we were asking some sort of Spirit." Lydia said.

"Well, do you know any spirits?" Cora asked.

"Is she for real?" Lydia asked.

Everyone took their hands off the board. Stiles pulled some keys out of his pocket and held them up.

"Okay, these are Deaton's keys for the clinic. Close your eyes and I'm going to put them in your hand and we're just gonna try to see if you can feel out for his location. It's called psychometry." Stiles said.

"I'm not a psychic." Lydia said.

"You're something, okay? Just, Lydia, put out your hand." Stiles said, throwing up a hand in annoyance.

Lydia put out her hand and closed her eyes. Stiles dropped the keys in her hands and she jumped slightly.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"They're cold." Lydia replied.

"Lydia, concentrate, please. We're trying to save lives here, for the love of God." Stiles said, getting quieter as he went.

They stood there for a moment.

"What is it? What do you see?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing." Lydia replied.

Stiles handed her a pencil.

"Automatic writing?" Lydia asked.

Stiles nodded and she took the pencil. She started to draw something.

"What are you doing? What the hell is that?" Stiles asked.

"A tree." Lydia said.

"A tree? Lydia, you're supposed to be writing words. Like in sentences, something like a location, something that would tell us where he is." Stiles said.

"Well, maybe you should have said that." Lydia said.

I chuckled and Stiles turned to give me the 'you're not helping at all' look.

"Isn't she supposed to be some kind on genius?" Cora asked her patience warring.

"Genius? Yes. Psychic? No." Lydia said. "Honestly. I don't know why you're even bothering with my anyways especially since it's obvious you should be talking to Danny."

"Wait. What? Why Danny?" Stiles asked.

"Because last night he was a target but there wasn't a sacrifice." Scott said standing in the door way, clutching his upper chest.

We walked out of the room.

"But, isn't Danny still in the hospital?" Cora asked.

"Yeah, that's where we're going right now." Stiles said.

"I'll meet you there." Scott said.

"Why?" Stiles asked.

Scott held up his phone, showing a text from Allison.

"I'm going back to Derek's." Cora said, walking off.

"Well, I guess it's just us." Stiles said.

We went out to his Jeep and headed towards the hospital. We pulled up.

"Just stay here, I'll be back in a few minutes." Stiles said.

I sat around for almost twenty minutes and then Stiles climbed back in the Jeep.

"So, did Danny hold any clues for us?" I asked.

"Danny was doing a project for Mr. Harris' class and I think it means something. We're going to meet Scott back at Deaton's office." Stiles said, starting the Jeep.

Then I got a call. I answered.

"Isaac?" I asked into the phone.

"Hey, they're coming after Derek. Any chance you could, you know, come help?" Isaac asked.

"I can try. Deaton's been taken and we're about to meet up with Scott so we can find him." I replied. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

We pulled up at Deaton's office and I hung up. We went inside. Stiles laid out papers on the table.

"So, what does this kids homework have to do with finding Deaton?" Cora asked.

"Cause it's not just homework. Okay? It's a project on geomagnetic fields. They flow through the Earth; they can even be affected by Lunar Phases. Alright? Now look at this. This is a note from Harris on Danny's proposal." Stiles explained.

"I strongly advise you choose another subject. The idea's here, while innovative and thoughtful, are border on pseudoscience not suitable for class." Lydia read off.

"He wasn't just a sacrifice, he knew something." I said.

"Allison's Dad wasn't the only one with a map. Danny had one too." Stiles said unfolding a map. "Danny marked all the telluric currents. Okay, now, the weird thing about Beacon Hills is that it's actually a beacon and you won't believe how much energy going through this Earth is around this town."

"Stiles, look, they match." Scott said. "There's three places right? Where they're kidnapped and then the place their body was found."

"That's right on a telluric current." Lydia pointed out.

"Maybe where he was sacrificed is somewhere in between." Scott said.

Stiles took the pin from Scott and then Cora put a hand over his and pushed it towards a familiar location, the location my best friend met her end in.

"He's in the bank." I said.

"What?" Scott asked.

"He's in the vault. He's in the same vault." Cora said.

Everyone started to gather their things.

"Guys, wait." Cora said, her phone in her hands. "Boyd said the plan didn't work, they cut the power."

"Go, I can save Deaton myself." Scott said.

Scott ran out the door. We ran to the Jeep.

"Stiles, take them. I can run faster than this. Be careful and hurry." I said.

I started running, I ran faster than I had ever run before. I ran upstairs into Derek's but I was too late. Stiles apparently went over the speed limit because I heard them behind me. I watched as Boyd fell from Derek's hand, I watched as he began to die. Kali and the twin brushed past me and then I felt my eyes turn over, my fangs unhinge and then I heard the lights start to burst and then the windows all shatter. I could hear Isaac screaming my name and I turned to go after Kali, to rip her head off her shoulders.

Then, I felt arms go around me, the same familiar scent enveloping me. I felt my rage turn to sorrow as my eyes turned back to normal and tears began to pour from them. Stiles help me sit down then he walked over to Derek, placing a hand on his shoulder. I stood up, the walk from where I was to Derek seemed like the longest walk I'd ever taken. I walked over a knelt on the ground next to him. I put a hand on his knee and looked at him. When he looked back, all I could see was pure sorrow.

"Derek, I'm going to kill her. I promise that I'm going to kill her." I whispered.

Then, all that could be heard through-out the room was the sound of Cora's sobs.

Isaac and Stiles were the ones who eventually got us all put together enough to handle things. Stiles took me back home. We pulled up and he shut off his Jeep.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I was supposed to protect them." I whispered. "Erica's pack, I was supposed to protect them. I told myself I would; I wouldn't let the people she cared about most to get hurt."

"Hey, it isn't your fault." Stiles said.

"It's not my fault, it is Kali's fault and I am going to kill her." I replied.

"Let's worry about killing later." Stiles said. "What's up with the whole glass shattering thing?"

"I… I have no idea." I said. "I'm going to talk to Deaton about it."

"Okay, well, see you tomorrow?" Stiles asked.

"Of course." I smiled, opening the car door.

I got out and turned towards him. I leaned back in and gave him a quick kiss. I leaned away and saw his face flush.

"Good night." I said.

"Night." Stiles replied, as I shut the door.


	17. Chapter 17

_After classes, I got on my bike and headed to Deaton's office. I figured it would be a good time to talk to Deaton while I had the chance. The bell rang as I walked inside. Deaton stood at the front desk._

_"__Samantha, how may I help you?" Deaton asked, smiling. _

_"__I actually have a question for you. May I come in?" I asked. _

_He opened the door and walked to the back room. _

_"__So, what is your question?" Deaton asked. _

_"__Okay, I thought that if you were a Supernatural creature then you could only be one thing. Like, a vampire can only be a vampire or a werewolf can only be a werewolf or a witch can only be a witch." I said. _

_"__Well, yes. But, in your case, you're still half human. That human part could take on another role." Deaton said. _

_"__I've been doing something lately and it's been happening for a few months now. And, well, whenever I get upset or angry, I transform. The whole black eyes and unhinged fangs thing and then things around me start to break. Well, glass, it shatters." I said. _

_"__Your mother was a witch, Samantha. It's quite possible that your human side has taken that on." Deaton said. "Magic has nothing to do with intellect; it has to do with emotion." _

_"__My mother used to tell me that." I said. "So, you're saying that there is a possibility that my human side is now my witch side? But, wouldn't I have noticed sooner?" _

_"__Not all witches discover their talents when they're little, some don't discover them until their around my age." Deaton said. "And, if you're doing what you're describing, then yes, your human half is now your witch half." _

_"__Is that going to do anything to me? Am I still human?" I asked. _

_"__Technically, yes, half of you is still human. Just a human who can do magic using their own self rather than magical things, like how I use mountain ash or Stiles used it to create that barrier." Deaton explained. _

_"__Thank you. I have to go now though." I said._

_"__Not a problem but, be careful. It seems like you have no control over your powers so you need to watch it when your emotions get to a certain extent." Deaton said. _

_I walked out the door and sped home. I took off my clothes and started to try to relax in a bubble bath when I got a phone call. _

_"__Hello?" I answered. _

_"__Hey, you wanna come to Derek's loft with me? I don't exactly want to be alone with Peter and Cora." Stiles asked. _

_"__I'm taking a bubble bath right now; you could always just join me and go over there later." I said, smirking. _

_There was silence on the other end of the phone; my statement had apparently left him speechless. _

_"__Yes, I'll go with you. You have to come pick me up though." I said. _

_"__Oh, well, I'm kind of already here." Stiles said. _

_"__Well, come upstairs then. The door is unlocked." I laughed. _

_I hung up and got out of the bath. I wrapped a towel around my body and walked out of the bathroom. I saw Stiles sitting on my couch and walked towards him._

_"__You know, this is the first time I've actually been inside." Stiles said, then he looked at me and his face went over red then he looked away from me. _

_"__I know this is the first time you've been inside. Odd, considering how often you bring me home. Also, quit being so embarrassed. If you feel the same about me as I do you then you'll see me with less than this on eventually." I laughed, walking into the kitchen. _

_I grabbed a blood bag and emptied it into a cup; I gulped it down then rinsed out the cup. I walked back in the living room. _

_"__You gonna make it?" I chuckled. _

_"__Yeah, I just, you know, I'm a virgin." Stiles said. _

_"__I'm sure that you'll be fine. Besides, we aren't doing anything currently. As I was told, we have plans." I purred. "I'm going to get dressed, you could always follow if you'd like." _

_I walked in my room and let the towel fall to the ground. I put on a pair of dark purple panties and a matching bra. I slid a black skirt on and then I felt a presence in the door way. I turned around to see Stiles standing there, looking at the ground with a blush on his face and his hands in his pockets. I walked over to him and slid my arms around his waist. _

_"__You're awfully bashful for someone who is so spastic all the time." I said. _

_"__Yeah, I know." Stiles mumbled. _

_I let go of his waist, then I leaned up on my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him to me. I pressed my lips against his and then I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. His hands on my skin, my heart was racing. He pulled me up against him and we kissed for a while. I pulled away from him. _

_"__So, do we still have plans?" I chuckled. _

_"__As much as I don't want to have plans and I want to stay here and kiss you. Yes, I have to ask Peter about something." Stiles groaned slightly. _

_I slid a white tee-shirt on, grabbed my leather jacket and slid on some flats. _

_"__Well, come on, we can pick this up at a different time." I smiled at him. _

_We went out to his car and then we to Derek's loft. W_e sat down and then Peter told us the story of Derek and his first love, Paige and why his eyes were blue instead of golden before he became an Alpha. Peter left the room and Cora sat down next to us.

"What?" Cora asked Stiles. "What's that look on your face?"

"What look?" Stiles asked.

"The kind of look that makes me want to punch you." Cora said.

"Oh my God, you are so Derek's sister. Forgot." Stiles said.

I laughed and Cora nudged me.

"What is with the look?" Cora asked.

"I just don't believe him. Alright, in Ms. Blake's class, we're reading Heart of Darkness and its first person, right? Narrated by Marlone, the thing is that he's an unreliable narrator. You know the details have been changed just because of his perspective." Stiles said.

"Well, then we heard the story from Peter's perspective." Cora said.

"Yeah, right, I don't think that we got the whole story." Stiles said.

"So, are you just going to ask Derek about it?" Cora asked.

Because I just really imagine that going very poorly." I stated.

"If I have to then yeah." Stiles said.


	18. Chapter 18

I hadn't been running a while but I decided that I would go since it was such a clear and crisp night. I kept my pace at a normal human one. I ran past the school went the scent of blood hit me. I ran towards it. I found Stiles, Allison, Scott and Lydia all standing around. And, then I saw the body.

"Sam, hey, I tried to call you." Allison said.

"My phone is at my house. Who is that? What happened?" I asked.

"Her name is Terra, she worked with my Dad." Stiles said.

"Did any of you call 911?" I asked.

"I just did." Lydia said.

I saw Stiles, his eyes moist. I pulled Scott to the side.

"I'm gonna take him home. Can you get a ride with the girls?" I whispered.

"Yeah, that's fine. I think you should take him home." Scott replied.

I walked over to Stiles and fished his keys out of his pockets then took his hand and tugged on him. He followed me, silently. I opened the passenger's door for him and he climbed in. I started the Jeep and he finally snapped out of it after I did.

"Where are we going?" Stiles asked.

"I'm taking you home, Stiles." I replied.

We pulled up at his house not shortly after and I leaned across him and opened the door for him. He climbed out and waited for me. I got out and we walked up to his house. I started to look for the house key when he took the keys out of my hand and opened the door himself.

"Do you want to come inside?" Stiles asked.

"If you want me to." I replied.

"I do." Stiles replied.

We walked inside and he led me up to his room. He sat down on his bed and put his face in his hands. I sat down next to him and put a hand on his back.

"Hey, we'll find whose doing this, okay?" I said.

I felt his body start to shake a little, I knew he was panicky but this was different. I got on the ground in front of him and pulled his hands from his face.

"Yeah, I just can't believe she's dead." Stiles whispered.

"Stiles, I will find the person who is doing this and I will bring you their head on a silver platter. Do you understand?" I said.

"You're not compelling me to agree, are you?" Stiles smirked.

"No, I'm not. I'm serious." I said, pouting.

He sat ran a hand through my hair and pulled me up to him.

"You know, as much as I want to kiss you and stay with you. I need to shower because I did run for a little bit." I said. "So, I'm gonna leave.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Stiles asked.

"That's okay. You need to get some sleep, okay?" I said.

"Yeah, okay, I'm at least gonna lock the door behind you." Stiles said, standing up.

We walked to the door and he leaned down to me and pressed his lips against mine, it felt like my stomach exploded and then I heard the light bulb in the lamp closest to me shatter.

"What the hell was that?" Stiles asked, pulling away with wide eyes.

"I may or may not have broken that bulb. That whole me breaking light things, I talk to Deaton." I sighed. "Usually, if you're a Supernatural creature, you only get to be one. But, since I'm half human, that human half can be something. My mother is a witch; my human side is now apparently my witch side. I also have no idea how to manifest or control my powers."

"You only break things when you're really upset or angry. Why did that break?" Stiles stated.

"Because since all my emotions are so intensified; don't you think that my joy and love for you would be able to cause the breaking of things as well?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. Probably." Stiles replied.

"I'm sure I'll figure it out. Goodnight, Stilinski." I said, starting out the door.

Stiles grabbed my wrist and pulled me back around to him and wrapping his arms around my waist, pressing his lips up against mine. He pulled away slightly.

"Goodnight, Dalca." He smirked.

I walked out of his arms then ran home. I ended up sleeping through school and part of the night until my phone started vibrating over and over again. I groaned as I grabbed it.

"Hello?" I asked, half-asleep.

"Cora's hurt." Derek said.

"What?" I demanded.

"She's in the hospital. I'm here with her so make sure you get to that recital in case they need you." Derek said.

I hung up, pulled on pants, a grey tee-shirt and my black leather jacket. I threw on a pair of shoes and headed out the door. I got on my bike and headed towards the school. I pulled up to find Scott and Stiles directly outside. I got off my bike, pulled off my helmet and then I heard a scream. Scott covered his ears and sunk to the ground, groaning. I slammed to my knees, covering my ears and then I started screaming because the sound was just so painful. A few rows of lights blew over top of Stiles and Scott. Stiles jumped to the side slightly, putting his arms up to protect himself. Scott ran towards the sound, towards Lydia.

I stayed on the ground, my head pounding. Stiles walked towards me, trying to pull me up off the ground.

"Go, Stiles, help Scott." I yelled.

Stiles hesitated but then ran after Scott. I stood up and took a deep breath then started towards Lydia. I saw Stiles ramming his body against a door. I walked up to him and shoved the door open then walked inside. I saw Jennifer standing there in front of Stiles rather. She sent the desk flying back towards Stiles and me. I stood in front of him and the desk hit me, knocking me to the ground and Stiles out of the room. I heard glass break and when I looked up she was gone along with the Sheriff.

I tried to stand but the desk had hit me hard enough that it had broken my ribs, it'd take a little while to heal but it healing was incredibly painful. Scott helped Lydia get free and walked over to me to help me get up, he placed a hand on my arm and started to raise me to my feet and I started to scream in pain which snapped Stiles out of his daze. He turned and saw Scott trying to help me up, he walked over and knelled on the ground.

"I'm fine. Go find him." I said.

"If you're fine then get up." Stiles said.

I stood up and much too quickly to try to prove my point. I leaned up against the wall behind me, panting.

"See? I'm fine; I'm healing, so go." I said. "I'll meet up with you at Derek's. Get Lydia home."

Scott put a hand on Stiles shoulder then turned towards Lydia and helped her up. Stiles got closer to me, not touching me though.

"Are you going to heal okay?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, now would you please go?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go with them." Stiles said.

He kissed my forehead and followed Scott and Lydia out of the room. I panted and shoved my ribs back into position, letting out a sharp gasp while doing so. I stretched and then took a deep breath. I went outside and got on my bike, the weather was taking a turn for the worst and quick. I started up my bike and headed towards Derek's.


	19. Chapter 19

_The door was already open when I got to Derek's. I saw Stiles standing next to Scott with Derek and Jennifer. Derek was the only one who noticed I was there. _

_"__Where's my Dad?" I heard Stiles ask. _

_"__How should I know?" Jennifer replied then turned to Derek who had his eyes on me. "Derek, tell me you don't believe this."_

_"__Do you know what happened to Stiles' father?" Derek asked, looking at her. _

_"__No." Jennifer said, whining. _

_"__Ask her why she almost killed Lydia." Scott said. _

_"__Lydia Martin? I don't know anything about that?" Jennifer replied. _

_"__Are you sure about that? Because I could smell her blood from outside when I arrived, you also so kindly broke a few of my ribs." I said, walking into the room. _

_"__What do you know?" Derek asked her._

_"__I know these boys for whatever misguided reason are filling your head with an absurd story and so is this girl. And, one that they can't prove by the way." Jennifer replied._

_"__Actually, I can, my ribs are still broken." I scoffed quietly. _

_"__And, what if we can?" Scott said. _

_"__What is that?" Jennifer asked. _

_"__My boss told me it's a poison and a cure, which means you can use it and it can be used against you." Scott said._

_"__Mistletoe." Jennifer said as Scott threw what was in the bottle over her. _

_They all backed away at seeing her real form but I decided it was time to step in just in case she tried to harm the only one of us that was a Supernatural being. I stood in front of Stiles, not really protecting him but close enough to where I could. She tried to run and Derek grabbed her by the throat. _

_"__Derek, wait. You need me." Jennifer begged._

_"__What are you?" Derek demanded. _

_"__The only person who can save your sister, call Peter, call him!" Jennifer pleaded. _

_Derek pulled out his phone and called Peter who confirmed what Jennifer had said. Derek started to tighten his grip on her throat._

_"__Derek, what are you doing?" Scott asked. _

_"__Derek, her life, it's in my hand." Jennifer gasped. _

_"__Stop, Derek, stop." Stiles said, walking past me._

_"__Stilinski, you'll never find him." Jennifer said and I saw tears start to form in Stiles' eyes._

_And, that's all it took. My eyes turned black and then the light bulbs began to shatter. Derek released her and she fell to the ground._

_"__That's right you need me, all of you. And, what do we have here, a witch?" She laughed. _

_"__Witch?" Scott and Derek asked in unison. _

_"__We can talk about it later. Let's get going." I said. "Derek get her and let's go."_

_Derek grabbed her by the arm and took her to his vehicle. I grabbed my helmet off the ground._

_"__You two coming or do I have to do all the work?" I asked. _

_"__You're not taking your bike." Stiles said. _

_"__And why the hell aren't I?" I demanded. _

_"__Because the weather is too rough, just ride with us. Please." Stiles asked; his eyes still teary. _

_I sat my helmet down and took his hand instead, we went out to the Jeep and then we all headed towards the hospital. I zoned out the entire ride, my anger was reaching a pretty high level and I was trying to control it. I had been trying to read up on it and even found some things online that my mother had published, like she knew this would happen to me. I snapped back into reality when I heard the doors open. I jumped out and saw Stiles with a bat, I smirked and we continued inside. I was now totally drenched from the rain. We started walking towards Cora's room when Melissa stopped us._

_"__Scott! What are you doing here?" Melissa asked. "The hospital is evacuating." _

_"__We're here for Cora." Scott replied. _

"All of you?" Melissa asked. "Why does Stiles have my bat?"

"Mom, just trust me on this. You need to get out of here, right now." Scott told her.

"The building is supposed to be clear in thirty minutes. We have two ambulances that are coming back, one's ten minutes out and the other's twenty, Cora needs to be on one of those. They'll be picking up in the basement garage." Melissa explained.

"Okay." Scott said.

We began towards Cora's room and got into an elevator.

"You don't have to keep me on a leash, Derek. I'm going to help." Jennifer said.

"Yeah, like how you helped break my ribs and take Stiles' dad, right?" I smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes and we got off the elevator. We walked into Cora's room and she wasn't there and neither was Peter. We heard growling and then Peter slid through some doors on the ground and right in front of us.

"We've got a problem." Peter said, looking up at us. "Big problem."

I looked down the hall to spot the Alpha twins in their huge together form growling at us. Derek began to fight them and Scott joined in after a few moments. Stiles pulled a fast one on me and ran with Peter to grab Cora. Scott tried to plead with the twins but it was semi-useless. I heard the elevator and looked at it. The doors were closing and the Jennifer was inside. I ran to the door tried to open it up before it had a chance to close. Jennifer took her palm and slammed into my chest, it felt like a thousand knifes had cut me and when I looked down at my chest, that's what it looked like. There were thousands of cuts, though they weren't that deep, all over my chest, breasts, arms and stomach. She smiled at me as the door closed and as they did, the cuts began to burn. I started to scream, sinking to the ground. The lights above me all down the hall began to shatter, one luckily hit the twins and they were out for a few minutes. I felt a hand on my back and shoulder, trying to pull me up.

"Don't touch me." I hissed; my eyes black and fangs unhinged.

I noticed it was Derek and his eyes were wide though he didn't move away, I instantly transformed back and started to breath in short and gaspy breaths. The twins started to wake, surprisingly they were still in form, I ran quickly towards them, as in vampire quickly not human quickly because that was pretty damn slow, as their eyes began to open. I looked into their combined eyes.

"Don't move for five minutes, exactly. I want you to count. Do you understand?" I asked.

"Count for five minutes." They replied in their combined voice back.

"Let's get going, now." I said.

We started running after Peter and Stiles then eventually stopped in a room. My phone started to vibrate in my pocket. It was a text from Isaac; I told him where we were and shoved my phone back in my pocket.

"Where's the big guy?" Stiles asked.

"Close." Derek replied.

"What about Ms. Blake?" Stiles asked.

I turned and ripped the shirt I had on down the middle to look at my wounds, my wounds that were still bleeding and not healing. I heard Stiles frantically freaking out.

"Be quiet." Derek hissed.

"Be quiet? Huh? You're telling me what to do now? When your psychotic, mass-murdering girlfriend; the second one you've dated by the way, has got my Dad somewhere tied up to be ritually sacrificed." Stiles said.

"Stiles, it's my fault." I said, still not turning towards him.

"What? What do you mean it's your fault?" Stiles asked.

"She was in the elevator and I tried to stop her but she attacked me." I said.

"She attacked you? What do you mean? What did she do?" Stiles demanded.

I slipped my torn shirt off along with my jacket and turned towards them. The cuts spread from my collar-bone down to my hips, and were all along my shoulders. There wasn't a spot of my upper body that wasn't cut. I saw all their eyes go huge.

"You're not healing." Scott said; his voice a little shaky.

"No, no, I'm not healing." I replied, pulling my jacket back on and zipping it up.

The doors swung open and Jennifer walked through them.

"I can fix that and I can save Cora and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is." Jennifer said. "But, there is a pack of Alphas in this hospital who want me dead. So, I'll help you but only when I'm out of here and safe, only then."

"Heal her first and we've got a deal." Derek said.

"Healing Cora will take time." Jennifer replied.

"No, I meant Sam. Heal Sam first, she'll be better at protecting you than any of us." Derek said.

Jennifer hesitated but waved her hand over my body and it felt like all those cuts were happening all over again. My eyes turned and my fangs unhinged, I leaned up against a table near me and took deep breaths. I stood and transformed back, I unzipped my jacket and all the cuts were gone. Then we heard a voice over the intercom.

"Uh, can I have your attention?" A voice said, a familiar voice, Melissa. "Mr. Deucalion, excuse me, just Deucalion requests that you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the ER Reception, do this and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes."

"He's not going to hurt her." Jennifer said.

"Shut up." Derek and I said in unison.

"He won't." Jennifer replied. "Scott, you know I'm right. Tell them it's true."

"What does she mean?" Derek asked.

"You're not the only one he wants in his pack." Jennifer said while Scott hesitated. "Deucalion doesn't just want the Alpha pack, he wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of Alphas-"

"A true Alpha." I interrupted her.

"What's that?" Stiles asked.

"The kind who doesn't have to steal his power from another." Peter said.

"He rises purely by the force of his own will." I said.

"Our little Scott." Peter said.

"It doesn't matter; we still need to get her out of here." Scott said.

"Scott, your mom." Stiles said.

"My mom said there is one more ambulance leaving in twenty minutes and I don't think we've been here that long. So if we can get down to the garage and get to the last ambulance, we can get out of here." Scott interrupted.

"The twins aren't going to let us just walk out." Peter said.

"Actually, they might." I panted out.

"Oh no, you're not doing anything." Peter replied.

"What? Why?" I breathed.

"Because you sound like a nightmare and clearly what she did messed you up. You're still half human." Peter stated.

"Part witch but human is close enough." I chuckled. "And, fine, go do your wolf thing."

"I'll help them." Derek said.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going anywhere without you, Derek." Jennifer said.

"I'll do it then." Peter said. "But, I'd prefer to be out there with an advantage."

"Advantage? Like what, you mean like a weapon?" Stiles asked.

"Something better than a baseball bat." Peter replied, rudely.

Everyone began to look through the room for something to use.

"Hey, wait." Stiles said, holding up difibulator paddles. "What about these?"

"Do you know how to use those?" Derek asked.

"Well, no." Stiles replied.

"Put them down." Derek and I said in unison.

Stiles pouted but sat them down then went back to looking.

"Epinephrine?" Scott asked, holding up a needle.

"Shouldn't you know what that is? You want to be a vet don't you?" I asked.

"That'll only make him stronger." Derek said.

"How strong?" Peter asked.

They injected themselves with it and then walked out the doors then began to fight the twins. Derek pulled Cora up over his shoulder and we headed towards the ambulance. We got down there and Stiles opened up the door.

"It's still here." Stiles stated as we made our way towards it.

Stiles ran over and opened up the doors to the back of the ambulance. I just inside and helped get Cora on the stretcher.

"Derek, over here." Jennifer said.

Derek walked around the side of the ambulance and then the smell hit me hard, it was human blood and a lot of it. I grabbed Stiles and jerked him in to the ambulance and closed the doors.

"Sam-" He started to say and then a shoved my hand over his mouth.

I held a finger up to my lips and pushed him to the floor of the vehicle. I held up a hand and then leaned towards the windows to see Jennifer and Derek run past and Kali ran after them. I got back down and let out a deep breath.

"Okay. We're okay." I said.

"Why doesn't she look like she's breathing?" Stiles asked. "That's because she's not breathing, is she?"

Stiles jumped up and started trying to give her CPR. I watched him for a minute and then realized that he had forgotten one step that was kind of important. I told him to keep doing what he was doing and I began to press on the center of her chest. She gasped then started to cough and then she began to breathe again. Stiles basically threw himself down on the set behind him.

"If I ever have to put my lips to her mouth again, she better be awake." Stiles said.

"My lips better be the only ones you're putting your lips on." I teased.

I sat down next to him and he took my hand.

"Hopefully she can hang on a little longer. I know if anyone can get us out of this, it's Scott." Stiles said, then shook his head a little. "I can't believe I just said that."

"You're usually the one with the plans." I said.

"Yeah, I used to be. Well, at least a Plan B. Now I'm beginning to think that Cora was right, maybe we are pretty much useless. Maybe all we really do is show up and find the bodies." Stiles said then stopped for a minute and said more quietly. "I don't want to find my father's body."

I squeezed his hand and he rubbed his face with the other.

"Hey, we're going to find him. Okay? And then I'm going to rip Jennifer's head off and serve it to you on a platter; just like I promised." I said and then I caught the scent of a werewolf.

Then we both heard growling, Stiles let out a deep breath and leaned back against the ambulance, pulling me with him so we wouldn't be seen. The twins passed by and Stiles let out a sigh of relief. Then not only a few minutes later, we heard someone walking again. I could hear Stiles heartbeat speed up. I squeezed his hand.

"Nothing is going to hurt either of you. Calm down." I whispered.

I saw Scott and Peter out of the corner of my eye.

"Stiles, open the door." Scott said, which I thought Stiles heart was going to stop for a minute when he heard it.

Stiles opened the door and helped Peter get in.

"Where's Derek and Jennifer?" Stiles asked.

"I have to go back for them and my mom." Scott answered.

"Okay, well, two problems; Kali's got the keys to this thing and I just saw the twins like thirty seconds ago." Stiles said.

"Stay here." Scott said, and then ran off.

Stiles pulled the doors shut and then sat back down and we waited. My phone started to vibrate and I pulled it out of my pocket.

"Isaac?" I asked into the phone.

"Hey, I'll be there in a few minutes to get Cora and you guys out of here. Be ready." Isaac said.

"Okay, we will be." I replied, hanging up.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Isaac will be here in a minute, be ready to go." I said.

Not more than five minutes later, Isaac pulled up. I jumped out of the ambulance and Stiles grabbed Cora and started to hand her to me, I grabbed her and picked her up bridal style. Isaac opened the door for me and I sat her inside. Stiles hesitated and he looked at a signature sheet on the door of the ambulance and ran off.

"Stiles! Where the hell are you going?" I yelled.

I grabbed Isaac by the collar of his shirt and made him look at me.

"Go, get them out of here and don't you dare come after us." I said, compelling him then ran off towards Stiles.

Stiles was surprisingly fast for a human, I saw him start up the stairs and then I saw Derek in the elevator. I stopped for a moment to make sure he wasn't dead. I ran up the stairs as Scott walked off with Deucalion.

"Scott, don't do this, don't go with him." Stiles said.

"I don't know what else to do." Scott said.

"No, Scott, there's gotta be something else, okay? We always have a Plan B." Stiles said.

"Not this time." Scott said, turning towards them with tears in his eyes.

"Don't you dare go with him, Scott." I demanded.

"Oh, a half-breed, you're Griffin and Valentina's daughter, correct?" Deucalion smiled at me.

I took a step back and felt my eyes turn over.

"Oh, it seems that you're different though. Got both your parent's powers now did you?" Deucalion asked.

"Scott." Stiles said much more loudly.

"I'm gonna find your Dad. I promise." Scott said as he walked away with a smiling Deucalion.


	20. Chapter 20

Stiles stood still for a moment and then he finally turned to me.

"Stiles, we have to go. Get Derek and I'll make sure Chris and Allison get to Isaac. Can you do that?" I asked.

Stiles nodded and I ran towards the Argents. I met up with them just as they met up with Isaac. Derek pulled up very shortly afterwards, he was pretty quick for someone who was knocked out in the elevator.

"Where's Scott and Stiles?" Allison asked.

"Stiles is still at the hospital. He's gonna hold off the cops for us." Derek said.

"We have to go right now." Isaac said.

"What about Scott and Melissa?" Chris asked.

"Jennifer took Melissa." Derek said, putting Cora in his car.

"What about Scott?" Allison asked. "Derek, where's Scott?"

Derek sighed and looked at her for a moment before getting into his vehicle.

"He went with Deucalion." I said.

"He what?!" Allison demanded.

"Stiles and I tried to stop him but he went. You two need to go, now. I'll make sure Stiles is okay." I said, running back towards the hospital.

I walked inside and compelled my way through a group of officers. I slid into a chair right beside Stiles who looked slightly confused as to why I was there.

"I thought you were doing stuff." Stiles said.

"It's taken care of; I'm here for you now." I smiled at him.

He gave me a weak smile back then a man approached us.

"A Stilinski at the center of this whole mess, what a shocker." The man said. "Could you answer some questions without your usual level of sarcasm?"

"If you can ask the questions without the usual level of stupid." Stiles said.

"Where is your Dad and why has no one been able to contact him?" The man asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him in hours." Stiles replied.

"Is he drinking again?" The man asked.

"What do you mean again? He never had to stop." Stiles sighed, becoming agitated.

"But, he did have to slow down. Is he drinking like he used to?" The man asked.

"Alright, how about this? Next time I see him, I'll give him a field sobriety test. Okay? We'll do the alphabet, start with F and with U." Stiles said, clearly very annoyed.

"How about you just tell me what the hell happened here?" The man smiled.

"I don't know what happened here. We were stuck in the elevator the whole time." Stiles told him.

"You're not the one who put the name on the doors, are you?" The man asked.

"What name?" Stiles asked.

"Argent. The man asked, walking away.

Stiles stood up and walked towards the elevators, surely enough there was the name Argent written on the door in bright red.

"We have to tell them." Stiles said.

"Well, on the way there, you can tell me why that guy was so intense." I said.

"That's Scott's dad." Stiles explained, taking my hand and leading me out of the hospital.

We climbed in his Jeep and then the scent of him hit me and I realized that it'd been more than 24 hours since I'd last eaten.

"Hey, I think you should take me home and go to Allison's alone." I said, my body starting to shake slightly and my eyes turning black though my fangs hadn't unhinged yet.

"What? Why? I need you." Stiles said.

I turned towards him and then saw concern flash through his eyes.

"Take me home and then we can meet up at school. Okay?" I asked.

"That's fine. Will you be okay until we get there? You could drink from me-" Stiles started to suggest.

"No." I said, loudly and clearly.

Stiles jumped slightly and looked a little hurt.

"Stiles, it's not that I don't want to. Trust me; I want to, I always want to. But, that, it was a one-time thing. Okay? I don't ever want to risk hurting you plus you need to be as alert as possible right now because we've got thing to do." I said, putting a hand on his knee.

We pulled up at my house; I leaned over and kissed his on the cheek then ran upstairs. I went in the kitchen, sinking my teeth into blood bag after blood bag. I finally realized that someone was there and I looked up from the blood bag to see Isaac standing in front of me. I released the bag after draining it and looked at him.

"How in the hell did you get in my apartment?" I asked.

"Pretty easily, actually. I want to help." Isaac said.

"Get to Allison's house and see what's going on. I've got things to do." I said.

"Things more important than saving people?" Isaac asked.

I grabbed him by his throat because I was already in a foul mood not to mention I was still quite hungry.

"There is nothing more important to me than saving people. I need to be fully fed to be fully alert and under control. The last thing that I want to do is turn and not be able to control myself, the last thing that I want to do is suck every drop of someone's blood out of their body. Do you understand that?" I demanded.

He nodded his head and I released him.

"Go to Allison's and they'll tell you what to do." I said, grabbing more blood bags out of my fridge.

Isaac smiled at me then left. I drained the bags then decided to shower. Stiles called me before I got in to tell me that he was going to stop by Lydia's and explain to her what was going on. I showered quickly and then headed to school on my bike. I pulled up and then ran towards Stiles and Lydia getting out of his Jeep. We started down the hall way and then Stiles came to a complete halt.

"It's from Isaac. Jenifer she has Allison's father, she's got all three now." Stiles said, shaking even more.

"There is still time, we still have time, right?" Lydia asked.

I heard Stiles heartbeat pick up and start beating an uneven frequency.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Lydia asked.

Stiles held up a hand and began to walk a little.

"Stiles, what is it? What's wrong?" Lydia asked.

"He's having a panic attack." I said. "Lydia, help me get him to the locker rooms."

We carried him inside and we all went to the ground, his breathing was gaspy and short.

"Just try to think about something else, anything else." Lydia said.

"Like what?" Stiles replied.

"Happy things, good things; friends, family. Oh, I mean, not family." Lydia said. "Just try to slow your breathing."

"Lydia, tell me what to do and I'll do it. Okay? Anything you got, tell me." I said.

"He's got to get his breathing under control." Lydia said.

"I can't." Stiles managed to get out.

"Lydia, please, what do I do?" I begged, tears building up in my eyes.

"Shock him out of it." Lydia said.

"Will that work?" I asked.

Lydia looked down slightly.

"Will that work?" I screamed at her.

"I don't know." She yelled back.

I grabbed Stiles by the back of his neck and sunk my teeth into the side of his neck. He immediately froze. I pulled back, not drinking from him.

"That shock enough for you?" I asked.

"I can't believe you just did that." Lydia said.

"You said shock, I gave him shock." I replied.

He smiled slightly at us.

"Thanks you guys." He said, making a painful puppy dog face that made my heart physically hurt.

"Maybe you should be the one going to the guidance counselor instead." Lydia joked then her face faded slightly.

"Morrell." Stiles said.

We all got up and quickly walked into the Guidance Office. Lydia and some girl argued slightly while I went over and tore the drawer open. I began to shuffle through it, Stiles alongside me. He pulled out Lydia's file and laid it out on the table. It was the tree; that same tree that she kept drawing and drawing. He looked at the tree, then took one of Lydia's notebooks out of her purse and looked through it.

"This is the same tree; they're all the same tree." Stiles said.

"What is this?" Lydia asked, freaked out.

I looked at it and went to turn it at the same moment Stiles did. We turned it together.

"I know where they are." Stiles said.

"It's the Nemeton. That has to be where she's keeping them." Stiles told us as we walked out of the guidance office.

"Stilinski!" Scott's father yelled for him.

"Crap. Okay, go get Derek, Peter and he have been there before. Tell them it's the root cellar." Stiles said.

I ran off with Lydia, we got outside and I handed her my helmet. She slid it on, with a disgusted look on her face. We headed towards Derek's. We arrived and ran up the stairs. Peter slid the door open.

"You." Lydia said.

"Me?" Peter asked.

"You." Lydia said, slightly breathless.

"Me." Peter slightly groaned. "Derek, we have visitors."

We went inside and explained to Derek and Peter what was going on. They said that the memory had been wiped clean from their minds by Derek's mother. We left and went to Deaton's office after I received a phone call from him. Deaton and Stiles left as we arrived to go and get Scott. They came back shortly. Stiles, Scott and Allison came into the room and they were dressed down and each of them were holding an object in their hand.

"No, Deaton, no." I said.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Did he tell you what this would do?" I demanded.

"Yeah, he told us." Stiles said.

"And, you agreed?" I yelled, a light bulb near my shattering.

I felt a needle sink into my legs, I turned to see Deaton and then everything became blurry. The last thing I saw was Stiles coming towards me to keep me from falling.


	21. Chapter 21

I woke up and I was pissed. I sat up very quickly and then sat a hand down, I was still dizzy. Lydia and Isaac were immediately at my side.

"Did you let them do it?" I growled.

"Yes." Isaac said.

"Dammit." I whispered. "Which one of you pushed Stiles under?"

"Deaton had me do it." Lydia said.

"That's not surprising; he made you go with Allison then?" I asked.

"Yeah." Isaac said.

I heard the water move and then I heard gasps. Stiles, Allison and Scott all sat up out of the water. I was was the first to them, that super speed came in handy most of the time. I handed Scott and Allison their towels and wrapped Stiles around his shoulders.

"I saw it, I know where it is!" Scott announced.

"We passed it, actually there was this huge stump, this huge tree, well it's not huge anymore it was cut down. But, it's still big though, very big." Stiles said.

"It was the night that we were looking for the body." Scott said.

"The same night that you were bit by Peter." Stiles said.

"I was there too, with my mother, we almost hit someone." Allison said.

"That was me." Scott said. "You almost hit me."

They all looked at us.

"What?" Allison asked.

"You guys were out a long time." Isaac answered.

"How longs a long time?" Stiles asked.

"Don't look at me, I just woke up." I grumbled.

"You were under for 16 hours." Deaton said, stepping into the room.

"We were in the water for 16 hours?" Scott asked.

"And, the full moon rises in less than four." Deaton said.

Scott and Deaton started talking and I pulled Stiles to the side.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

"I feel fine." Stiles said. "Well, you know as fine as usual."

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter as long as it saves my Dad." Stiles replied.

"Okay, Stiles, okay. Well, whatever happens, I'm here. I am always here." I said.

He leaned his forehead against mine.

"I know." He smiled at me.

Something caught his attention and he jerked back up.

"No, dude. You're not going back with him." Stiles said.

"I made a deal with Deucalion." Scott said.

"Does anyone else think that sounds like 'deal with the devil'?" Stiles asked.

"What does it matter anyways?" Isaac asked.

"Cause I still don't think we can beat Jenifer without their help." Scott said.

"He trusts you more than anyone, tell him he's wrong." Allison said to Deaton.

"I'm not so sure he is." Deaton said. "Under certain circumstances, you align yourself with people you would normally consider enemies."

"So, we're going to trust him? The guy that calls himself Death Destroyer of Worlds. We're gonna trust that guy?" Isaac asked.

"I wouldn't trust him, no. But, you could use it to your advantage. Deucalion may be the enemy but he could also be the bait." Deaton said. Everyone looked at each other.

Then the bell from the door went off. Deaton walked out to see who it was. It was Ethan.

"I'm looking for Lydia." He said.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I need your help." Ethan said.

"With what?" I demanded.

"Stopping my brother and Kali from killing Derek." Ethan replied.

"Lydia, get your things, now." I said. "Scott, you guys can handle this, right?"

"Where are you going?" Stiles asked.

"I already let my best friend die and then I let her other best friend die. I'm not letting her beloved Alpha die." I replied.

"Sammy, go with Lydia. We've got this. Call one of us if anything happens." Scott said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled at him then stepped to the side to wait for Lydia. Stiles stayed put as Deaton and Scott walked to the back room. Stiles grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Are you really going?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles, no Alpha is a match for me. If I was a regular vampire then I'd be totally screwed but I'm not. Just, believe in me and help them get your guy's parents back." I said.

Stiles leaned down slightly and pressed his lips to mine.

"Be careful, okay?" Stiles said against my lips.

"I will be." I said, kissing him one last time before leaving with Lydia.

We arrived at Derek's and went upstairs.

"We know about the lunar eclipse." Ethan said. "So don't think that Kali's gonna sit around waiting for it to level the playing field. She's coming. My brothers coming with her."

"Good enough for me." Peter said. "Derek?"

"You want me to run?" Derek asked.

"No, but I don't want you to stay and get slaughtered by an Alpha with a psychotic foot fetish." Peter said. "Of course I want you to run. Sprint, gallop, leap your way the hell out of this town."

"If you want to fight and die for something, that's fine with me." Cora said. "But, do it for something meaningful."

"How do you know I'm going to lose?" Derek sassed.

"Because you aren't an Alpha anymore, Derek." I grumbled.

"We don't." Peter said. "But, I bet she has an idea. Don't you, Lydia?"

She took a step back and I took her hand.

"I don't know anything." Lydia said.

"But, you feel something." Peter said. "Don't you?"

"What do you feel?" Derek asked.

"I feel like I'm standing in a graveyard." Lydia said.

Derek and Cora went and packed their bags. They came back down the stairs. Peter was going to see them out. Cora pulled me into a hug.

"Listen; get the hell out of here." I whispered, hugging her back. "I don't want to hear that you're dead for a second time in my life."

She released me and they left. A few minutes later, Kali and Aiden walked in. Kali kicked the alarm off the wall.

"Where is he?" She demanded.

"I think he said he was heading out to do some shopping, run a few errands, the usual werewolf afternoon." Lydia said.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Kali asked.

"Someone in desperate need of a pedicure." Lydia said. "I'd be happy to give you a referral."

Aiden took a step towards Kali, growling. She rolled her eyes and turned.

"Oh really?" She asked.

He continued to growl.

"Someone take their assignment a little too seriously?" Kali asked, circling Aiden.

"She's not the problem." Aiden said.

"Maybe the problem is where your loyalties lie." Kali said.

"Is this about to get really violent?" Lydia whispered.

"Probably." Aiden replied.

All of a sudden, someone came in through the sky light. They stood up and it was Jennifer.

"So, who wants to go first?" She asked.

Kali and Jennifer began to fight. I grabbed Lydia and pulled her to the side. Aiden and Ethan conjoined and began to fight as well. Jennifer tore them apart, throwing them both to separate ends of the loft. She began to speak but I was concentrating on trying to keep Lydia calm. I saw glass shards began to rise from the ground.

"I should have ripped your head off!" Kali screamed and then the glass shards slammed into her body, her falling to the ground.

Jennifer walked towards Lydia and me. I stood up, prepared to fight.

"Oh, no. I don't want to kill you two." Jennifer laughed.

"Stay away from Lydia." I said.

"But, then how will I get Derek and Cora back here?" Jennifer asked.

"If you don't stay away from her, I'm going to kill you." I said.

"I thought you were going to do that anyways." Jennifer smiled at me. "Something about a silver platter.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"How about I just make it to where you can't kill me? How about I make you something that you'll hate, how about I make you just like me?" Jennifer said, lingering on the last three words.

She came towards me with a hand held up, I came at her and she slammed her hand against my chest. I fell to the ground and then she slammed it against my head. I felt myself growing weak and then I felt pain. Pain like I had never felt before. Then everything went black.

I woke up in Deaton's office. I jerked up and I felt different. I couldn't smell anything. I couldn't smell anyone's blood. I felt my eyes go wide and white noise filled my ears. Lydia and Cora were in my face, trying to talk to me. I finally snapped back when Lydia smacked me in the face. I looked up and felt tears start to fall from my eyes.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" Lydia asked. "Wait, I hurt you. How did I-"

She stopped and looked at me.

"She turned me human. I'm human." I got out in between sobs.

I stood up and grabbed my leather jacket off the table that was near me.

"Where are you going?" Cora demanded.

"I'm going to find Scott and the others." I said.

"No, you're not." Cora said, grabbing my wrist.

"Yes, I am." I yelled, the lights in an entire row shattered.

"She said she was going to make you just like her." Lydia said.

"So, what? I'm a witch? She is a Darach, not a witch." I said.

"I mean, they are really similar. Maybe she thought it was similar enough for you to be like her?" Cora asked.

"I'm going to find them." I said, leaving the room.

I got on my bike and sped through town and into the woods. The weather was awful but I eventually caught up. I stopped right next to Isaac and Allison. I threw my bike down and ran with them towards the root cellar. We opened the door and ran down the stairs. All the parents were there. I started to untie Melissa.

"Sam, you smell different." Isaac said.

"Jennifer took away half of me." I said.

"What does that mean?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"I'm sure that Melissa has explained to you that I'm a half-breed in your time down here." I said, finally getting the knot loose enough. "She took away the vampire half. I'm technically a human now."

We all stood and were about to leave when the stairs collapsed and then the root cellar began to collapse. Isaac caught it and we were all in awkward positions for a while. Then the lunar eclipse happened. We all got under the support structure and tried to help Isaac hold it up but we were losing space and fast. Stiles suddenly slipped in through an opening and slid an aluminum bat into place.

"I always said aluminum was better than wood." Sheriff Stilinski said to Stiles as Stiles hugged him tightly.

I sat down, panting hard. Being a human was awful. Stiles made his way to me and took my face in his hands looking me over.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We've got to talk about something." I smiled at him; I saw the blood on his forehead. "Are you okay? What happened to your head?"

"Tried driving in the storm, hit my head." Stiles replied. "Wait, why didn't you notice at first? I thought you could smell it."

"I'm human." I managed to get out. "Well, for the most part. Still have the witch thing going on for me. But, yeah, I'm basically human."

I felt tears fall from my eyes.

"Hey, it'll be fine. You just helped save my Dad and the others. Be happy. We'll figure out what to do once we get out of here." Stiles smiled at me.

"Okay, you'll have to get that looked at when we get out of here." I smiled at him.

The storm eventually stopped and we all smiled and hugged. Stiles received a call from Scott, he told him we were all okay and to bring a ladder. We were finally back at school the next day, Stiles took my hand and we walked down the hall towards Scott, Stiles putting his hand on Scott's shoulder. Scott had agreed to turn me into a werewolf after we found out how it would affect me being a witch. I looked at our friends and their smiling faces, and then we started to walk to class.


End file.
